Supernatural high school
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Hinata, supernatural powers, new school, and alot of other things. AU, NaruHina main, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno side. full summary inside. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. New school?

**A/N: Hello everybody! It is I, writing a new fanfic! I was sitting (lazing) around in my living room when I was all like 'I feel like writing a supernatural school fic'. . . so here it is! Enjoy desu!!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto, but I do own a box of pocky!! oh, wait, I already ate it all. Damn.  
**

Full summary:

Hyuuga Hinata was never able to properly fit in at school, which is perfectly understandable when you have a special ability that you have to keep secret, and Hinata's is that she can control water, cool huh. Well, now at least she can go to a school where her powers are allowed to be out in the open. She is going to KANG, Konoha Academy for the Naturally Gifted, or should I say _Supernaturally _Gifted. At KANG, she is able to fit in and make friends, and maybe even _fall in love. _Wait, did I read this right!? Fall in love!? Hey Director, I think that the script has a problem- what!? Its supposed to be like that!? Well, anyway, you get the gist of it.

* * *

Hinata walked home on the last day of school of her 8th grade year. Finally, it was over with. 3 months away from all those people who didn't like her, no one who she was able to really be friends with. She breathed out a content sigh as she walked into her house, only to find her father sitting in the living room with a troubled look on his face.

"Whats wrong Tou-sama?" she asked, a slightly confused look dawning her face. He sighed, then turned toward her and answered,

"Hinata, you as well as I know that you have long had troubles with this power of yours". Hinata froze, whenever her father brought up this subject, the outcome was almost never good. He continued, "well, today I got a letter from this boarding school called Konoha Academy for the Naturally Gifted, and you have been offered a scholarship there". Hinata was surprised, this had not been what she had expected at all. Rather than something bad, this was actually quite good. She drifted off into her own little world to think for a minute, but she was jerked right back to reality when her father started talking again.

"I am sure that you have heard of this school before", she had. It was reputated to be full of rich, snotty, genius kids, "and this letter has informed me that it is a school for people with supernatural abilities such as yours". Hinata had definitely not been expecting this, but she was overjoyed. Finally the chance to meet others with powers. She had only ever met one other person with similar abilities, her cousin Neji, but she had not seen him in years.

"I was also informed that your cousin Neji goes there. And in the upcoming school year, you too shall attend there" her father finished, then dismissed her to her room.

Hinata was so happy, she was even skipping up the stairs and had a huge smile on her face. Back in the living room, Hyuuga Hiashi still sat there, but his own smile adorned his lips. _It's nice to see her so happy for once. _He though, _I haven't seen her like this since before the accident. _His smile was replaced by a pained look for a second before his smile returned.

In her room, Hinata fell down onto her bed, letting out a content sigh as she fell. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. _I am so glad! This school sounds like a great place, I cant wait for summer to end. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep, the smile still on her face, as wide as ever.

Two weeks later, Hinata has been officially enrolled in KANG, after many tests and interviews. She is tired but happy. She still has another 2-and-a-half months till the start, but she has already packed up all of her stuff. She could not wait for the new school year to begin.

Somewhere else, not too far away, two girls were talking on the phone with each other. One had short pink hair and green eyes, while the other had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes.

"Did you hear?" the pinket asked.

"Hear what" the other replied.

"We're getting a new student this year"

"Your kidding me! Really!"

"Yeah, no joke. And she's in our class"

"Awesome, she must be special to be in our class. Do you know here powers?"

"Sadly, being the childhood friend of the school director can only get you so much information"

"Ah, oh well. We'll find out when school starts"

"Yeah, gotta go, talk to you later"

"Kay, bye"

"bye"

the line went dead, both girls had hung up. And they too anticipated the new school year.

**Well, how was it? Kinda short, I know. But I think I did a pretty good job on it. Please R&R! Ja ne!​**


	2. Welcome to KANG

**A/N: Well, here it is people, chapter 2 of Supernatural High School! Yup, and in this one, school starts! Or, at least she gets to the school. Oh, and if anyone was confused at the end of the last chapter, it was Sakura and Ino talking on the phone (as is that wasn't obvious). Well, I send a special thank you to all the people who either reviewed, added to favorites, or alerts lists! I will give names next time! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own a box of pocky. So sad T-T.**

Hinata was ecstatic, for today was the day that she left for her new school! She could not wait to arrive at KANG, and the anticipation was practically killing her. She had recently talked to people from her old school, and she told them that she was going somewhere else. Her somewhat friends had been a little sad, but not much else. She didn't care, she was going to make new friends, friends that could understand her better.

She was sitting in the car, waiting to leave. Yeah, people aren't usually excited for school, but she sure was. But hey, if it was finally a chance for you to fit in, wouldn't you be exited too?

Her father got in the car and they left, all of her stuff neatly packed into the back, awaiting arrival and unpacking. As soon as they got there, she was met by a flurry of eager looking people. They asked her things like 'whats your name' or 'what class are you in' or the most common was 'whats your power'. It was overwhelming for her, receiving so much attention. Then all of it stopped and the students parted to let a middle aged woman through. She approached Hinata and introduced herself,

"My name is Tsunade and I am the vice principal to this fine establishment. If you would follow me, I shall take you to the office then to your dorm."

Hinata and her father both nodded then followed the woman who took them into a large building and from there, into the office. She then led them to a room with a sigh on the door that read ' Namikaze M. school director'. She opened the door and they went in. Inside the room was a blond man with his head on the desk, clearly asleep. Tsunade looked a little pissed and yelled at him,

"Minato! Wake up! The new student is here!" The mans head instantly shot up, fully awake.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Namikaze Minato and I am the head of this school. You must be Hyuuga Hinata, and you must be her father Hyuuga Hiashi. I am glad to have you at this school, for you see, it is not very often that we receive a new student." _That would explain all of those students mobbing me when I got here. _Hinata thought. "Well, it was nice meeting you and welcome to this school. Tsunade if you will, please escort this lovely young lady to her room." Minato finished. Tsunade nodded and brought them out of the room.

"Well Tou-sama, I guess this is goodbye for the time being" Hinata said to her father, hugging him. He too said his good byes and was off. Tsunade said to Hinata,

"Well, lets get you to your room. You will be sharing it with 4 other girls, the only other girls in your class. You are in a special class for people with particularly strong powers and it is a very small class, but all of the people in it are friends". This prospect made Hinata happy, friends, at last, real friends.

"Well, here is your new home" Tsunade said, opening up the door into a beautiful spacious room. In it was beautiful furniture in pale pinks, blues, purples, and greens. Also there were 5 beds, 4 of which were occupied, one had short, pink hair and sparkling green eyes, another had long blond hair in a ponytail with lively blue eyes. The third had brown hair that was in two panda like buns with chocolaty brown eyes, and the last had sandy blond hair in 4 short ponytails with deep forest green eyes. They all turned to look at her as soon as she entered the room. The pink haired girl was the first to react, she smiled kindly and walked up to Hinata.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I am very pleased to meet you"

"Same, my name is Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata replied. Sakura just smiled sweetly and other girls came up to them.

"My name is Tenten, no last name. Its great to have you!"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, we are glad to have you here!"

"Sabaku no Temari, pleasure to meet you"

All the girls had come at her at once, and Hinata was yet again overwhelmed. Tsunade had left, leaving her with the 4 girls. Sakura pulled her over to the one unoccupied bed and sat her down there.

"we were just talking before you came in, you can join us!" she said to Hinata, who simply nodded in agreement. As the evening went by, Hinata found herself liking the girls and feeling a special connection with them. Before the lights were out, they were all fast friends. As the lights were turned out, Hinata let out a content sigh. She had found the place she belonged.

**I hope you all liked it ! Next chapter school starts and she meets all the others! Thank you for reading, please R&R! Ja ne!**


	3. Yayz! Friendz!

**A/N: Wow, that is what I have to say to you all. Wow. This has been my most successful story by far out of all of mine. I LOVE YOU ALL!! And here is a special shout out to;**

**Skye Charcol Marie, Supersasusakufan, and ShikallllTema for reviewing!**

**ShikallllTema and phoenix1808 for favoriteing!**

**Lobo-Boricua, Supersasusakufan, Viperak, dragon00nick, and jrjensen for adding it to their alerts list! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto. And I heard somewhere that Masashi Kishismoto is not selling it for pocky. Damn.**

Hinata had arrived at the school on Saturday, and school began Monday. She eagerly awaited that time, but she was content to spend the time with her new friends. And today they insisted to introduce her to the rest of the group. So at breakfast, they did just that.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out to a group of boys, heading towards them dragging Hinata behind her.

"Hey girls!" a blond boy with bright blue cerulean eyes called out to the approaching girls. As soon as they got to the table, Sakura started to introduce everyone.

"Okay guys, this is Hyuuga Hinata-" she was cut off when one of the boys with long brown hair and the same white eyes as Hinata said,

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata, recognizing the boy, replied with "Neji-niisan!"

Sakura said in a slightly confused tone of voice "Do you know each other?"

Neji replied "We are cousins"

Sakura simply said 'ah' and continued with her intro "Well, as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_, Hinata is out new roommate and is in the same class as us."

all of the boys looked slightly surprised.

"OK, Hinata, this is Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro who are Temari's brothers, and you already know Neji."

They all in turn said their own greetings. And after all that was over, they ate breakfast and continued on with their own days. Which involved the boys doing. . . the boys doing. . . the boys doing whatever it is that boys do on Sundays (and being a girl with no brothers, I have absolutely no idea what that is), while the girls (well, mostly Sakura and Ino) insisted on taking Hinata on her first shopping spree. And Sakura and Ino's shopping sprees last _all day,_ no joke.

At the end of the day, Hinata returned to her room with the rest of the girls and she was _exhausted. _She plopped right onto her bed and moaned.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad, was it?" Sakura sad, waving a dismissive hand at the collapsed girl. Said girl turned her head to the pinkett and said,

"You two dragged me all over that mall which I swear is the size of a city, and I can no longer feel my arms and legs". Temari and Tenten both sat down on either side of her bed.

"You get used to it. You have to living with those two practically 24/7" Tenten said, shooting an accusing glare in Sakura and Ino's direction.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's not _my _fault I love shopping" Ino retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if it's not your fault, then whose is it?" Temari questioned, a sly grin on her face.

Ino tried to answer this a couple times, but soon realized there was no good answer to this and turned on her heel into the bathroom. The other girls laughed at her reaction, Temari and Tenten laughing the hardest. Hinata already felt at home with these girls, even if she had only known them less than two days. She felt like they had been friends for years, and boy did this make her happy. I mean, seriously, for a girl who has never had any real friends before, all of a sudden having 4 true friends just made her life seem a hell of a lot better. Hinata let out a content sigh and smiled, the other girls looked at the girl who had just fallen asleep and smiled.

"She is so cute!" Sakura squealed, receiving her strange looks from Tenten, Temari, and Ino who had just emerged from the bathroom, steam pouring out from behind her, her hair wet with a towel around her shoulders and in pajamas. "I didn't mean it _that _way, sheesh. No, I meant like little sister cute or something".

"I know, your right" Ino replied, plopping down onto her own bed, getting a faceful of her own wet, blond locks. The others giggled at this and Ino shot them a weak glare. Temari sighed and went over to her own bed.

"Yeah, and tomorrow classes start. Oh joy" she sighed, reclining into her multitude of pillows. She then say up and threw one at Hinata, jerking the slumbering girl awake.

"Wah?" she said, rubbing her eye.

"Go put on your pajamas before passing out like that" Temari said, picking up the pillow she threw at Hinata, who just nodded and put her pajamas on, then returned to sleep. The other girls sweat dropped at their new friends antics. Tenten sighed and said,

"Well, we should probably follow her example and go 'sleepy bi'". Temari gave her an incredulous look and said

"Really Ten, 'sleepy bi'?"Tenten had an offended look on her face.

"What? My mom said it to me all the time when I was little." she retorted. Temari stifled a laugh, the look on the panda bun girls face was priceless! The others girls too put on their pajamas and soon, the room was silent except for the soft breathing of 5 sleeping teenage girls, anxious for the start of the new school year the following day. Hinata in particular had a smile on her face all through the night, one that she had not worn for many a year. One that suggested true happiness.

**Okay, I know the ending is kinda cheesy and I know, I lied. I said in the last chapter that school would start in this one, and I had planned it that way, only thats not quite how it turned out. But I promise, next time for sure, classes will start. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, PLEASE review. You know you want to. All you have to do is press that little button and type a few words. PLEASE!! I will give a cookie to all that review! Anyway, Ja ne! (hey, that rhymed!)**


	4. School starts today

**Wow, this story has been doing so well, THANK YOU ALL!! I really mean it, you guys are the best! I love all the positive encouragement I have been receiving in the forms of reviews, favorites, and story alerts. Thank you all again. And here is the next chapter in Supernatural High School for you all to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot and KANG. Yayz for me.**

Monday morning dawned upon the students of Konoha Academy for the Naturally Gifted, or KANG for short, and that signaled the start of a fresh school year for them all. This moment was greeted welcomingly by one Hyuuga Hinata who had been anxiously awaiting this day for the past 3 months, and she was positively ecstatic that it had finally arrived. She was awake before any of the other girls and though it her responsibility to help them wakeup as well.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" she said, shaking Sakura slightly. The pinkett sat up and yawned, then said "Good morning Hinata-chan!" in a cheery voice. Hinata then moved on the the next girl, who was Ino.

"Ino-chan, it is morning now, time to wake up". Ino shot up out of bed and jumped onto the floor.

"Okay, thanks Hinata-chan" She said, fully awake. She then bounded off into the large walk-in closet they all shared to get her clothes for the day. The next to be woken up was Temari.

"Temari-chan, school starts today, it is time to wake up". A groggy Temari opened up her forest green eyes, only to find a pair of white ones obscuring her vision of anything else. She jumped, and hit her head on the headboard of her bed.

"Mou Hinata-chan, no need to wake me up like that" she complained, rubbing her injured cranium.

"Ah, gomen nasai" Hinata replied, walking over to her next victims- I mean friends bed.

"Tenten-chan, time to get up and ready for school!" she said, shaking the sleeping girl, who only moaned and batted away the hand on her shoulder. Hinata, not taking no for an answer, shook her a little harder saying,

"Tenten-chan, it is time to wake up!" and these efforts brought about no avail. A fully dressed Temari came over and said,

"It's no use waking her up like that, there is only one way to do it and that is this" she said, flipping the girl out of her bed and onto the floor.

"Ahh! Geez Temari, no need to be rough" She said, pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever. Get ready for class" Temari replied, throwing a pillow at the girl on the floor. 15 minutes later, the five girls walked out of the room and headed down to breakfast, Tenten still grumbling and Ino as perky as ever. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the boys.

"Well guys, here it is. The first day of school" Temari said, sitting herself between her two brothers.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Naruto said, scooting over to let Hinata sit next to him. Hinata blushed, but took the seat none the less.

"The first day of school is very youthful!" Lee exclaimed, the 'flames of youth', as he called them, burning in his eyes.

"Yes Lee, we get it" Neji said, forcing the energetic boy back into his seat. Tenten took a seat between those two and said,

"Lee, I see you are still as obsessed with youth as ever".

"It is not an obsession, it is a way of life" he replied, the flames receiving life again in his eyes.

"Lee, it is an obsession. And get up lazy ass" Ino said, sitting between Chouji and Shikamaru, elbowing the sleeping pineapple-headed boy in the back, jerking him awake.

"Geez Ino, what was that for" Shikamaru complained, rubbing his sore back.

"We only have 20 minutes left of breakfast, and you need to eat. Your mom told me to keep and eye on you this year. You to Chouji" Ino replied, taking a bite of her breakfast. The rest of breakfast passed normally, Hinata had sat between Naruto and Kiba, both of whom were very noisy, but nice. After the meal was over, the teens headed over to their class. Since they all had the same very high power level, they were all in the same classes all day.

They walked into the room and were greeted by a very loud,

"Hello students! It is a great day and the start of a new year with me!" The loud greeting had come from the woman standing at the front of the room. She had dark eyes and spiky brown hair clipped up. "My name is Anko sensei for those who either don't know or don't remember and I will be your teacher this year!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said, taking a seat.

"Thats enough out of you Nara" Anko said, glaring briefly at him, "Anyway, I want to do a little refresher on our powers and names, so when it gets to you, state your full name, powers, and tell a little about yourself. I will start. My name is Misturashi Anko, my powers are I can control all you little teens cause I am your teacher. I also have the ability to control sound waves, and I love sweets. Next!"

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I can control the weather. I like sleeping and watching clouds" Shikamaru introduced himself, then sat down. Next up was Chouji.

"My name is Akamichi Chouji. I can control the mass of something, meaning I can make it bigger or smaller. I love to eat and cook". After him was Ino.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I can control peoples will or thoughts with my mind. And I love to shop and hang out with my friends"

"My name I Rock Lee. I am able to control the speed of something, but mostly my self. I love youth and living up to Gai sensei's legacy!"

"I am Hyuuga Neji. I can control the energy know as chakra. I like peace and quiet and training"

"I'm Tenten. I have the power to control metal, especially in weaponry! I love weapons and I have perfect aim"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I can control the amount of something, like I can make more of it or less. I love ramen!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I can control fire. I like to be left alone"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I can control the physical strength of something. I like my friends and I enjoy shopping as well."

"I'm Inuzaki Kiba. I can control dogs. I like dogs"

"My name is Aburame Shino. I can control bugs. I also like bugs"

"Ah, My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I can control water. I like all of my new friends and this school"

"I'm Sabaku no Kankuro. I can control human actions, meaning I can make them do whatever. I like puppets"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I can control earth, mostly sand. I like sand and my two childhood friends"

"My name is Sabaku no Temari. I can control wind and air. I like fans and my friends" Temari finished, and she was the last person, so Anko started talking again when the door opened and in walked a man with silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face and with one eye covered.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost of the road of-" He began but was cut off my Anko.

"Ah stuff it Kakashi, your excuses are getting old. Well anyway, class, this is Hatake Kakashi sensei, and he will be your second teacher this year. You will be having two teachers this year in order to expand the horizons of your abilities. He can control lightning and likes to read his perverted little orange book"

"It is not perverted, it is a piece of well written-" he defended, but was cut off yet again by Anko saying,

"Its perverted. There is no getting over that fact. And also there is no getting over the fact that YOUR LATE!" Anko continued to berate the tardy teacher, but her rantings were ended when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.

"Oh, class is over already. Well after lunch meet in the gym and we will get started on using your power. Dismissed" Anko said, shooing them out of the room. All of the students filed out of the room and headed down the hall to eat lunch, the previous class was what they were all talking about.

**Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Please review. And if anyone is confused about what Gaara said, his two childhood friends are my OCs Kanna and Malem. I might bring them in later. But I don't know. Well, anywhoo, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, reviewers will get credit, so PLEASE!! Anyway, I will have the next chapter out soon, but reviews will help speed up the writing process (hint hint). Ja ne!**


	5. Sleepover time!

**I swear I have way too much time on my hands, and serious sleeping problems, seeing as how it is 2 am and all. . . but in another note, I am so touched at how much people like this story, it had been way more popular than any of my others, it makes me so happy! Thank you all! I must also say, this has been a very easy story to write, and so that means fast updates! Good for all! Yup, kudos to everyone! Well, enough of my ramblings, here I present to you, chapter 5 of Supernatural High School!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now, you must be really thick skulled, but just as a reminder I do not own Naruto.**

Lunch was a welcome time for students, a chance to take a break and re-energize and also to just plain visit with friends.

"Well, that was. . . interesting" Temari said, taking her seat with her tray.

"Quite" Neji replied, also sitting down.

"Ano, it was one of the best classes I have ever had" Hinata said, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw! Isn't she just the cutest thing ever!" Ino exclaimed, glomping Hinata, much to her surprise.

"Ino, let Hinata-chan go! You're suffocating her!" Naruto exclaimed, looking slightly worried.

"Oh fine, but you have to agree with me! She is positively adorable" Ino said, giving Hinata one last squeeze before taking her own seat. _She is really cute if you ask me. _Naruto though.

"So Hinata-chan, what did you think of Anko sensei?" Sakura asked as she sat down across from Hinata and next to Sasuke.

"She seems nice, somewhat hyper and loud though" Hinata replied, slightly nervous.

"_Slightly! _Now thats the understatement of the century!" Kiba exclaimed as he arrived at the table.

"I have to go with Kiba on this one" Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, Anko sensei is the loudest and hyperest person I have ever met" Chouji put in.

"Not me" Kankuro said, "Remember when in class, Gaara mentioned his childhood friends? Well, those two are _way _more hyper and loud than Anko, especially hyper".

"Oh yeah, they are really nice though, you guys should meet them some time" Temari added.

"That would be fun" Tenten said, a smile on her face. Neji was looking at her, his eyes slightly soft, but they turned back to normal when he noticed Hinata looking at him.

"So Hinata-chan, you can control water? Thats cool. What sort of things can you do with it?" Naruto asked, smiling innocently at her. Hinata blushed, but was able to answer.

"Ah, hai. I can. I haven't really had any training with it, so I cant do much, but I can move it a little and stuff." She waved her hand at her glass of water and the liquid rose out of the glass and danced around in the air before returning to the cup.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes alight with wonder, a huge grin on his face. Hinata blushed at the compliment and stammered out a thank you. Lunch ended and the group headed to gym, as Anko said, for the second half of the day.

"Okay class, from today onwards, the morning will be spent in the classroom working on theory and book work, learning how to use your powers, and the second half of the day will be spent here, actually using your powers. Any questions? None? Good. Now, lets just practice using your powers today" Anko ordered, dismissing them to their own devices.

The gym had been set up in order for them to properly practice their powers. For Hinata, a fish tank full of water had been placed out on a tarp for her to practice her water control abilities. The others had set ups tailored to their own powers, and the rest of the period was spent practicing. Hinata was starting to get the hang of her powers more and more. She had never been able to properly use her powers before, and now after this, she was finding it much easier and she was able to control a larger amount of water than before. All this improvement made her happy. Frankly, the entire environment of this school made her happy. She already felt at home here, she was having the best time of her life. Not only were her friends great, she was able to use her power without people freaking out and also, using it was fun as was improving. She was a little sad when class ended, but at least she would return there the following day. The week passed by quickly and soon it was Friday.

Back in their room, Ino made an announcement.

"Okay girls, it has been decided that tonight, we are giving Hinata a makeover!"

"Ehhh?" Hinata had not been expecting this at all.

"Sounds fun!" Tenten said. Temari smirked and looked over at the unfortunate victim of the coming evening.

"Yes, we will start after dinner, so be prepared" Ino finished, ending in an overly dramatic pose. The girls then left for dinner, Hinata not overly anxious for it to end, fearing what would become of her.

"Wow, today was exhausting" Kiba complained as the girls walked into the cafeteria.

"I know!" Naruto replied, putting his head on the table.

"I really felt like I improved" Hinata commented as she took her regular spot between Naruto and Kiba.

"I think your power is really cool Hinata-chan" Naruto said, not taking his head off the table.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat. I've seen what you have been doing in class" Sakura said, smiling at Hinata.

"Thank you" Hinata said, blushing a bright crimson. Sakura let out a small giggle when she saw this. As soon as dinner was over, Ino dragged Hinata straight up to their room, the others following close behind. Ino banged the door open and sat a very confused Hinata on her bed. She then proceeded to throw various pillows and such onto the floor, the went into a storage closet and threw out 5 sleeping bags. Temari walked up behind the girl and gave her a light chop on the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Ino asked, turning around swiftly on one heel, holding the back of her head.

"For making a complete mess of the room" Temari replied in a nonchalant fashion.

"But tonight is going to be an all out sleepover! The atmosphere needs to be perfect!" Ino exclaimed, making many large motions with her hands.

"Whatever" Temari said, sitting down on her bed, it's pillow collection largely depleted. As soon as she finished 'preparing the atmosphere', Ino dragged Hinata into the closet and put on her pajamas, as well as her own. The other girls had already changed. In a flurry of movement, Ino ran out of the closet, threw Hinata onto her own blue sleeping bag, the sat down onto her lavender sleeping bag. Sakura had a pink one, Tenten had a pastel green one, and Temari had a darker purple one.

"Okay girls, time to start 'Operation: Hinata makeover'" Ino stated, flipping over onto her stomach, resting her chin in her palms.

"Operation: Hinata makeover" Temari questioned, cocking one eye brow.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Ino replied, looking over at Temari.

"No, not really" The girl replied, leaning back on her elbows.

"Okay!" Ino said in her normal sing-song perky voice, sitting back up. "Now, time to start Hinata's makeover" Ino continued in a perky-yet-threatening tone of voice, approaching the Hinata, makeup in hand as Hinata backed up against the wall. Ino leaped, then started applying makeup to the unfortunate Hinata, who was unable to stop the determined blond. Once she finished with the makeover, Ino started on her hair, twisting it, turning it, and brushing it in different directions. This 'torture' went on for quite a while longer, ending only when Temari managed to pry Ino away from an exhausted Hinata.

"Ino, thats enough. Just look at the poor girl" Temari chastised Ino.

"Fine fine, whatever" Ino retorted, crossing her arms across her chest, pouting. Soon after that, all girls had fallen asleep, breathing softly and contently. The week must have truly been exhausting, seeing as how the time the fell asleep was only 1:30 after all. . .

**And here ends another chapter! And yes, I said 1:30, my own sleepovers usually last 5 hours longer. . . Oh well! Please review, I'll give you a cookie! Please!? Anyway, next chappie will be out soon. Until then, Ja ne! **


	6. Romance at last?

**A/N: I really love you all, I mean it. This fanfic had been very successful, and that makes me very happy. Cookies to all! And pocky!! YAY POCKY!! Well, anywhoo this story had been updating real fast, reviews help with that (hint hint). I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Supernatural High School!**

**Disclaimer: last time I checked (which was 2 hours, 38 minutes, and 14- no 15- no 16 seconds ago) I did not own Naruto, and I know for a fact that has not changed.**

Hinata had survived through the torturous makeover from the demon known as Ino, and now, on Saturday morning, Ino insisted on doing yet another sort of makeover, but this time it was mostly focused on hair and clothes. After she was done with Hinata, she did similar things to the other girls (with much protest from Tenten and Temari when she tried to get them into skirts) and then she did herself. After that was all said and done, she pulled them all out of the room and then out of the school, where they bumped into the boys.

"GIRLS! YOU LOOK VERY YOUTHFUL THIS MORNING!" Lee exclaimed as soon as he saw them.

"Thank you Lee, it is thanks to my expert fashion sense" Ino replied, a smug look decorated her features.

"Expert fashion sense my ass, she tried to get me in a skirt" a discontent Temari muttered under her breath. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuke was sending occasional fleeting glances at a blushing, a red tint appearing on his face whenever they made eye contact. A similar situation was happening to Neji and Tenten. Naruto was full-out-jaw-dropped staring at Hinata who was on the verge of fainting. Shikamaru, well Shikamaru was pretty much asleep on his feet, unable to even notice Temari, let alone react. And Kiba was flirting ferociously with Ino, who was flirting back.

"Well boys, I am sorry to say, but we must be going. Toodles" Ino announced, wiggling her fingers in a flirtatious way, skipping off with the other girls following her.

Once they got to town, the stopped in a small cafe for breakfast then spent the rest of the morning walking around, occasionally being dragged into various stores by Ino, who said she was looking for their perfect style.

She decided that Hinata was a "sweet, innocent, and cute" style, which was like white flowy skirts, lace, and Lolita style clothing. Sakura was a "smart and sugary" look with things like pink sun dresses, fruit patterns and longer skirts. Tenten was a "typical teen" look which included jeans, cute t-shirts, tennis shoes, and such like. Temari was a cross between the typical teen look and skater.

After lunch, they returned to the school. It was a rule after all, they had to be back before dark, and since they were done shopping, might as well head back now. Once they got back, Ino insisted on showing off some of their new clothes. Hinata was put in this white dress with pink lace, the skirt was puffy and had lace on the bottom, the top was bodice style with pink bows at the place the straps met the top, and then more lace on the straps. Then the ribbon that crossed down the front was pink as well with a big pink bow in the back. Ino had taken some of the hair from the front and pulled it to the back and tied it off with a matching pink bow. Sakura was wearing a strawberry patterned sun dress with straps and a red strip at the bottom, she also had a matching red ribbon in her hair. Tenten was put in a pair of plain flared jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'ninja' in white letters. Temari wore a pair of jeans with a camo print t-shirt and black wrist bands on each wrist. Ino had on a light purple mini skirt and a matching shirt with puffy sleeves and a small bow at the middle of the collar.

She then took all of them to the student lounge, where they boys were. And as soon as they saw the girls, their reactions varied. Kiba's hand instantly flew up his nose to stop the stream of blood coming out of it. Shikamaru was speechless, either from Temari, or the fact he just woke up. . . Naruto's reaction was similar to before, only this time he was saying 'really cute' as well, which caused Hinata to actually faint. Sasuke could not seem to tear his eyes away from Sakura, who's face was as read as the bow on her head. Tenten and Neji had disappeared, Neji had dragged her off to who knows where. . .

Ino seemed pleased with the boys reactions, as a huge grin danced on her lips, a satisfied look gleamed in her eyes. They hung out in the lounge for a while, watching a movie and playing various games (they had a pool table, ping pong, foosball, pinball, a PS2, and more). Tenten and Neji returned after a while, Tenten's hair a little messy and her lips looked a little bruised, Neji was in a similar condition. As soon as Tenten, Ino turned to her and said,

"Well, well, well Tenten. Where were you" she had a devious glint in her eyes and a teasing grin decorated her face. Tenten blushed a bright crimson and she stammered out a simple "N-no where" before turning her attention away from the Cheshire cat-like grinning Ino. After dinner, the gang parted ways, Naruto still staring like and idiot at the china doll look-a-like Hinata. As soon as they got back to the room, Ino let out a very content sigh and announced,

"Well, I say that mission was a success, especially on Tenten's part". She grinned, Sakura nodded in agreement, and Tenten blushed a dark red.

"Well, I am beat, I'm gonna go to bed" Temari announced, emerging from the bathroom in her pajamas.

"I say we follow her example" Hinata said, pulling on one end of the bow in her head causing it to come undone, walking into the bathroom with her pajamas in one arm.

"I agree" Sakura said as she slipped under her covers.

The next morning all of them were walking to class after breakfast together.

"NEJI!" There was a flash of dark green then all of a sudden, a girl was glomping the Hyuuga.

"Midori, what are you doing" He asked the girl, who upon closer inspection, had short mid-neck dark green hair and the trade mark white Hyuuga eyes.

"I'm here to see my beloved twin brother! Is there a problem with that? She asked a very annoyed Neji.

"Ehhh!? You're Neji's twin sister" Naruto asked the two, but was answered by Hinata.

"Hai, she is". Midori turned toward Hinata and let out a big, happy, hyper voice

"Hi Hinata-chan!!" She released her brother and hugged Hinata.

"Midori, as I said, what are you doing here? Only students are allowed here during the day" Neji asked, his voice starting to show his annoyance.

"But I am a student! As of today! And I'm in your class!" She replied, a huge grin on her face.

"Really!" Ino exclaimed, taking the girls hands in her own, "What are your powers?"

"I can control the shadows" she replied nonchalantly, waving one hand and the shadows in the corner of the hall swished around, then flew to her hand and swirled around it.

"Thats awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, all of them watching the moving darkness.

"I know" Midori replied smugly.

"GET IN THE CLASS ROOM NOW!!" Anko yelled, sticking her head out the door.

"As I see you all know, we have a new edition to the class. Midori Hyuuga". Said girl bowed and then took her seat.

"Okay now, take out your textbooks and turn to page 58" Anko said, sitting on her desk top.

**YAY!! I brought in some romance!! specifically NejiTen, but thats OK! Okay, I did introduce an OC, Midori and her bio is on my profile in case you want more info about her. **

**I have a question for you all, do you think I should bring in two of my other OCs, Kanna and Malem, Gaara's friends?**

Yes  
or  
No

**Please tell me what you think!**

**And also review please! PLEASE!! **

**Ja ne!!**


	7. Add in a little drama

**I want to thank all of you readers for this amazing landmark this story had reached, it has gotten over 1000 hits! And for me, that is amazing, so thank you all! This fanfic has been fun to write and it has been fun to see all the positive responses from the readers, so with out further ado, I present chapter 7 of Supernatural High School. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor shall I ever. So sad.**

The class was over, and now there was a new addition to the group. When they got back to the dorm, the girls found another bed had been moved into the room, along with the new girls things.

"So Midori-chan, why did you come to school now versus earlier in the year?" Sakura asked Midori one they had all settled in.

"I originally went to a different school, but since it was having trouble, it was shut down so here I am!" Midori responded, smiling at the end.

"Well, this place is probably better anyway" Temari added.

"I bet you're right. At my old school, there were these 5 kids who called them selves the sound five, they were in a weaker power class than ours, but they abused their powers a lot. It made me and my friends sick. We really wanted to give them a lesson, but we never got the chance" Midori said, a slightly distant look in her eyes.

"Thats horrible" Ino gasped. Midori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to them after the school closed though"

"What about your friends?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know what happened to them either. Maybe they might show up here too. That would be fun, they are in the same class as us. There is Kanna, who can control time and space. Its really cool, the sorts of stuff she can do with that. Then there is Malem, who can control light and dark. Her's is really cool too, though she prefers the dark over light. And then there is Ayumi who can control the human mind, which means all forms of mind control. All of us had the strongest powers at the old school." Midori responded, a small smile gracing her lips as she described her friends.

"Wow, well. I think it would be fun if they did show up" Ino said, reclining on her bed.

"Yeah, well, whatever. So, what is this school like? At my old one, the teachers all sucked. Frankly, I am surprised the school wasn't shut down sooner. The principle was a real freak, he used the students powers for his own good. I hated him and that school. The only reason I stayed was because so that me and my friends could protect the other students from him"

"Oh! You poor thing!" Sakura said, hugging the green haired girl. Soon all the girls had joined in on the group hug, getting a smile from the girl in the center. After that, all depressing sorts of talk was abandoned and a cheerful mood spread over the girls in the room.

The next day, they walked into the class room only to be met by a curious sight, Kakashi sensei was there as well as Anko sensei, and I am sure that we all know that this sort of thing never happens unless it is something really important. That, or Kakashi had gone insane. Both options were possible, though some of the students were more inclined to believe the second option, having know Kakashi longer.

"Okay, either something really important had happened, or Kakashi sensei had gone insane" Naruto flat out said as soon as he walked into the room. Kakashi sent a small glare the blonds way before turning to face the entire class, he let out a sigh and said,

"As I am sure the girls have already heard, Midori-san's old school was a bad place. It was, in fact, a much worse place than we though. Oto Academy for the Naturally Talented was a sister school to this one, only the leader of that school was a corrupt, power hungry man who used the powers of the students for his own. This was recently figured out by the authorities, specifically ANBU which is a special division of the police used to deal with the supernatural, seeing as how conventional methods would not be very effective against that sort of thing. Anyway, the school was shut down, but the head of that school, Orochimaru, escaped the ANBU and is currently on the run and a wanted criminal. The school board for all the academies have agreed that the former students very well may be in danger from Orochimaru and the students are being distributed among all of the schools. The Konoha branch, being the strongest and most secure, will be receiving all of the students from the higher power class, Midori-san is one of those. Over the course of the next couple weeks, we will be receiving some more students, A few of which will be joining this class. This is just a warning, but if you see any suspicious activity around the school, please report it to any of the teachers. Thank you for listening, this was very important and please keep an eye out" Kakashi finished his small speech. He then sat down, looking absolutely exhausted. The students looked scared, a wave of apprehension washing over them. All of a sudden, the silence was broken as class mates whispered among themselves, talking about what they had just learned. Anko broke the whispers when she started speaking.

"I know that you are all shocked about what you have just learned, but we must not let that get in the way of class, so now back to the normal routine." Anko slammed her hands down on her desk and eyed all the teens, who all nodded and pulled out their text books and immediately started reading. Boy, Anko could be scary.

In the lunch room, the speech from the beginning of the previous class was all the gang talked about.

"What sort of man was this Orochimaru bastard Midori?" Naruto asked the former Oto student. She averted her eyes from her friends, a pained look flashing across her features before she sighed and faced them again.

"He was the worst man I have ever met. His eyes could send fear down your spine, he is very pale with these strange purple marks around his eyes. His voice resembled a snaked hiss. Frankly, most of his features resembled a snake. He was terrifying and well. . . you may laugh when I say this but, he reminded us of Micheal Jackson" She whispered the last part, the others tried to suppress giggles. "He was a terrible person, he used our powers all the time, and he also had many of the students follow him, like he was their leader. Me and my friends had the strongest powers in the school, so we had to stay there so that his attention would be more focused on us since we could defend ourselves, versus the weaker portion of the student body. It was torture for us, but we had to endure it for the sake of the others."

Ino squealed and said "You poor, poor girl!" before pulling her into a tight squeeze.

"I swear, I don't remember how many times Kanna said she would castrate the man" Midori commented. Gaara looked at her and said

"Kanna?"

"Yeah, Kanna, Malem, and Ayumi were the others in my class" Midori replied, slightly confused. Gaara smiled, making them all confused when Temari butted in.

"Kanna and Malem are close childhood friends of ours, especially Gaara" She shrugged.

"I do remember them saying something about you before. Yeah" Midori looked off blankly as she said this. "Well, then. Since they were in my class that means they will be coming here soon" she finished, looking over at Gaara whose face still bore the smile that the others were all unfamiliar with, and so they were slightly creeped out. Midori continued to tell them of the horrors of OANG for the rest of lunch, and even as they walked to the gym to practice their powers. Everyone was creeped out by this Orochimaru man, and let me tell you, after hearing Midori's tragic tales, many of them shared Kanna's desire to separate this person from his manhood. They were all especially dedicated to practicing their powers that day, for they wanted them at their best in case they ever came across the guy. Anko was satisfied to see them all working diligently, but the thoughts still plagued her mind if they would be able to fend the former Oto head if he ever did show his ghastly face at the school. No one could seem to properly settle down that entire day, and that resulted in many sleepless nights and cranky teens and teachers alike the next day.

**Okay, I know, no romance in this chapter, but lots of drama! Yeah, the idea for this plot twist came from lyiaRose, so credit goes to her. If any of you have any ideas for this, I am open to hearing them. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**You**

**Know**

**You'**

**Want**

**To**

**Review**

**So**

**Please**

**Do **

**Next chapter will be out soon, so until then, Ja ne!**


	8. Sweet sounds of plotting vengence

**Okay then, I bet you guys are getting pretty bored of my ranting about how well this story is doing, so now I am returning to my normal pointless, random rants. Yayz for you all. Though I am proud of myself, I remembered to take my ADHD meds this morning. And trust me, ever since summer started I have been having trouble with that, and when I forget to take them, I get really hyper. And I mean REALLY hyper. I scare myself sometimes when I am like that. Yes. . . it's kinda sad. . . Oo'. . . Oh well! Anywhoo, here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. But, I am getting a Gaara plushie! Yay me!**

By the end of the day, the entire issue with OANG was the most talked about thing in the school, with approximately 99.9 of the student body talking about it, but seeing as the 0.1 being that mute kid in class 6, I guess you could count it as being 100. And the most popular part of that subject was the new students that would be coming. According to the teachers, it would be 10 at the most, 3 of which would be in the elite class, the class of Hinata and her friends. In case you are confused, the power to control something is the strongest, most elite, most coveted powers out of them all. Yeah, thats right. Be jealous of their awesomeness. Anyway, back to the story, all of our favorite ninjas.

"Wow, I can't believe that sort of thing could happen" Tenten thought aloud.

"I know, it's just appalling" Sakura agreed.

"You think hearing about it is disturbing, try living it" Midori added, a slightly insane look appearing on her face as she said it.

"I bet that sucked" Kiba said, poking at his dinner.

"It did, it truly did. I am so glad to be here" Midori answered, taking a bite of her own meal.

"Yeah, and I totally agree with your Kanna friend on wanting to kick his ass" Naruto commented.

"It wasn't just Kanna, we all wanted to. She was just the most expressive of her emotions out of us four"

"Ah, I see" Temari said.

After dinner, the group was in the student lounge listening to Midori tell of her experiences at Oto along with what the teachers where like, as well as the students, classes, and the building itself. Other students started to come over to listen to her tales as well and soon almost the entire student body was listening to her. Midori had a flair for telling stories, with the ways she used her voice and how full of emotion it was. All people present were raptured in her tales, unable to stop listening. She told them so well, people would feel that they were there as the events unfolded. Midori could even fell herself melting into the tales she wove, all losing any concept of time. It was only when the clock struck 11 (since it striking 12 is way too clichéd), they were all jerked out of their trance like state and headed off to bed, wondering if tomorrow they would hear more.

"Wow Midori-chan, you are really good at telling stories" Sakura said as soon as the girl got back to their room.

"Hai, you are" Hinata said, smiling sweetly at her cousin, who blushed slightly at the compliments.

"Aw, you guys" she said said, waving her hand dismissively at her friends.

"Well it's true" Tenten said, throwing herself onto her bed.

"I have to agree with them" Temari added. Ino showed her agreement by nodding. Midori's embarrassed blush only darkened and she was soon enveloped in a group hug by all the girls, who fell over laughing. They were all tired so they went to sleep, save for one Hinata who lay awake for a little while longer, thinking about what her cousin had told them about and feeling sorry for the girl. She wanted revenge on this terrible man who had hurt Midori in such a way. And she hoped she would get the chance just as she fell asleep, she was completely exhausted after all.

Class the next morning, brought about a surprise, a trio of new students. Midori squealed in joy upon seeing her friends and ran over and hugged them all. Kanna and Malem let out identical squeals once they saw Gaara, and ran over to him after simultaneously yelling 'Gaara-chan' and glomped him. They then said hi to Temari and Kankuro, not letting go of the red headed boy.

"Students, students, calm down. As you know, we do have 3 more additions to this class, Kanna, Malem, and Ayumi who is the little sister of one of the teachers in this building, Yuuhi Kurenai. So now that that is over with, take out you textbooks and continue where you left off yesterday" Anko announced, sitting back on her desk as the teens complied with her orders. Her thoughts wandered off to the time when she worked for Orochimaru, it was a long time ago, but the mental scars were still there. These girls were most likely more scared, after hearing about the types of things they endured, there was no doubt about that. She swore to herself that she would find that bastard and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he had caused. She swore this, and she intended to come through with this as soon as she possibly could.

Class ended and the students were unusually quiet as they made their way to the cafeteria. Standing in the lunch line, Gaara was fuming. How dare this Orochimaru person hurt two of the most important people to him in such a way. He wanted to rip his limbs off one-by-one. . . he has been spending way too much time around Kanna and Malem, he was starting to become as violent as they are. Oh well, at least now he had better ideas of how to extract his revenge. It would be painful and tortuous, he would make that man feel all the pain he had caused ten fold. He swore that he would succeed. There was nothing on this green earth that could possibly stop him, oh he was sure of that.

At lunch they all spent time getting to know the new girls, who answered all of their questions willingly and without hesitation. It was amazing, despite what these girls had experienced, they were still able to smile so openly and genuinely, smiling in a way that showed that the happiness was felt whole-heartedly. Well, mostly on Kanna's and Malem's part. Their smiled never seemed to leave, always present and always true.

After lunch at practice, Hinata was determined to improve as much as she possibly could. Ever since she had started at the school, her control over water had increased greatly. She could now control a much larger amount and she could also do more things with it. Today she wanted to practice on freezing the water in the tank in front of her. Doing so was much harder than you would think, heating water was much easier. So far she had managed to only make small parts freeze, but today she was determined to freeze the whole tank. She spent all of class attempting to reach this goal, in the end she did. Hinata was exhausted, having used up most of her chakra during the period, but there sitting in front of her, was one extra large fish tank filled to the brim with ice. She was incredibly proud of herself. Her legs had given way and she was sitting on the floor, admiring her work. She then collapsed due to tiredness and use of too much chakra. Naruto worriedly ran over to her as soon as he saw this and carried her to the nurses office, where she stayed the rest of the evening, a smile on her face. She woke up and ate a little then returned to her room, only to have all the other 8 girls tackle her as soon as she walked in.

"Hinata-chan, what happened to you! We saw you collapse and then Naruto carry you to the nurses!" Ino said, squeezing Hinata.

"I just used up too much chakra is all" The girl replied, putting her hands up defensively.

"You better not be lying" Temari stated, looking the girl in the eye.

"I'm not, I'm not" Hinata replied, walking into the room and plopping down onto her bed. "I'm still really tired, so I'm gonna turn in now guys"

"Thats perfectly okay Hinata-chan" Sakura said, sitting down on the edge of the other girls bed, putting a reassuring had on her shoulder.

"Oh, and Hinata-chan, I saw what you did. That was a great accomplishment" Kanna added, winking at her.

"Thank you, it was." Hinata replied, getting up to get ready for bed.

Soon all the girls were sound asleep, not a noise except for their breathing. But in the boys room, Naruto lay awake unable to sleep due to the thoughts plaguing him. Hinata-chan exhausted herself so much today, no doubt she was doing so to get more powerful for when they faced Orochimaru. He had heard of what that man had done, and he was also sure that there was more to it that what they told and knew. Using other people like he did was unforgivable. He would make that man pay, and make him pay a lot, for all the bad that he had caused. He may need help from his friends, but he was sure that with all of them, they would wipe Orochimaru off the face of the planet.

**As I am sure you have all noticed, there is a pattern of all of them swearing to kill Orochimaru, I did plan that. And yeah, I am sorry for the lack of romance, but do not fret, I promise there will be more to come, especially near the end. I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you and Ja ne!**


	9. New enemies arrive

**Hello people! I am talking to this friend of mine who is currently talking to this friend of mine who is taking all of Pein's piercings out one by one with a drill, causing him lots of pain and blood loss. It is so funny to listen to. Yeah. . . sucks to be Pein right now. So anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I have this one pen that looks like a golf club. **

Morning arrived and the major impact of the issue of Oto was starting to wear off and conversations started to drift back to normal topics. At breakfast, all was normal and OANG was not a very common line of conversation. Hinata and her friends were back to their normal selves, for the most part. It seemed that a silent agreement had been made, not to bring up Oto for fear it may cause painful memories to resurface in their new friends minds. All hopes of this was shattered when an annoying voice spoke from behind Midori.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The owner of the voice said. Midori turned around quickly, her eyes narrowing when she saw who it was.

"Tayuya" She sneered, glaring at the red headed girl. Four guys walked up behind Tayuya. "Ukon, Sakon, Jiroubo, Kidoumaru". The four former Oto students glared at the 5 newcomers. A wave of tension befell the area. After a while, the 5 newcomers turned around and left.

"Thats the so called sound 5 I was telling you guys about" Midori told the others. "Ruthless, cruel, bullies, abuse their powers, not to mention Orochimaru's dogs".

"I don't like them" Naruto stated, many of the others nodding their agreement.

"Don't worry Naruto, that feeling is shared by just about the rest of the world" Ayumi assured.

"Yeah" Kanna agreed.

"Well, whatever. Lets not let their appearance spoil our day. And I mean that in more way than one. Them showing up is bad enough, but did you look at their clothes and hair? And I swear, two of those boys were wearing lipstick and possibly other makeup. And that one guys tan, so totally fake. Spray on even" Ino said, lightening the mood.

"I know! Her clothes were so tacky!" Sakura replied, smiling.

"And did you see the lipstick, green I tell you!" Tenten added in a joking tone. Soon everyone was bashing the appearances of the sound 5, especially Ino who seemed to be having the most fun with that. That activity seemed to greatly brighten the mood of them all. I mean, you all have to agree that that sounds like a lot of fun. Even Sasuke, Neji, and Shino participated. By the time the meal was over and they headed to class, there was not a frown present. Class was the same, Anko was kind of shocked at their behavior. But as long as this mood kept up, their studies seemed to be doing just fine. Actually, more than fine. Since the year had started, she had noticed that all of their powers had been increasing at an almost unimaginable pace. It would have been unimaginable if it wasn't for the fact that it was happening before her eyes. She had seen the most growth in Hinata. From what she had heard about what other people who controlled water, it took years of practice to be able to freeze water completely. And here this girl had got it down in weeks, it was amazing. She was starting to think that if their powers continued to grow at this rate, they just might win against Orochimaru.

Class ended and they went to lunch They were confronted by by Tayuya and her group. Things might have gotten ugly, except Hinata caused the dirty water used for cleaning to dump all over her head. She stormed off swearing all the way. The group just laughed at them and Hinata received many high fives and compliments from her friends. Naruto hugged her on impulse and she- of course- fainted. After lunch was over they went to the gym as usual. Anko and Kakashi observed them closely, amazed at just how much they had developed in such a short period of time.

Class was over and so was dinner. All the students were in their rooms, preparing for bed, and a certain pair of teachers were in Minato's office along with Tsunade.

"This is amazing. Are you sure that these statistics are correct Anko?" Tsunade asked, her eyes scanning the pages that held the students power growth information.

"Positive" She replied.

"This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable" Minato said, rubbing his temples. "In all my years here, I have never even contemplated this rate of growth. It is utterly amazing"

"We may even have a chance to beat Orochimaru at this rate" Kakashi added.

"We very well may" Minato said, a slightly sadistic grin spreading across his face.

Over the next few weeks, the 19 teens powers increased even more. Their current level was at that of someone who had trained for at least half a century. And it was showing too. Hinata was able to now completely freeze the entire school swimming pool with ease. Temari was able to create winds powerful enough to flatten entire forests. And those are only a few. The others were equally amazing.

The group was feeling that they were growing greatly as well, they just had no idea how amazing their growth was. They new it was a lot from the way the teachers treated them. Naruto was getting curious and went ahead and asked his dad the question that had been bugging him for quite a while.

"Dad, tell me truthfully. Exactly how much are our powers growing?"

Minato looked up at his son and sighed.

"Well, all of your growth rates are absolutely amazing. Frankly, it is larger than ever previously recorded."

"Exactly how much are we talking about" He asked.

"The average growth is about 5 a year. So far in the past couple months, all of your abilities have increased 200 fold". Naruto blanched. He new they were improving fast, but he never though this much. He silently left the room, not uttering a sound the whole way back to the dorm.

"Whats wrong dobe? Seen a ghost?" Sasuke asked upon seeing the other boy return.

"No teme" Naruto growled, "I was at my dads office and asked him how much our powers were increasing". The others were now interested.

"Naruto, exactly _how _much did he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, he said the average is about 5 a year" Naruto said, the other boys nodded as if saying to continue, "And he said ours have increased over 200 fold in the past couple months".

The boys were shocked speechless and not a single one talked for the rest of the night.

**Okay, I know this one was short and probably sucked. But hey, I am starting to run out of ideas here, and updating every day isn't helping. So if any of you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you and Ja ne!**


	10. A certain past revealed

**I really am starting to run out of ideas here, so updates may start being every other day versus every day. If you have any ideas, tell me. I hope that you are enjoying this story and here is the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: what do you think? No.**

"I don't like them"

"Who don't you like Sakura?" Tenten asked, spooning some cereal into her mouth.

"Those sound 5 people"

"None of us like them Sakura" Kankuro said.

"No, it's not just that. I have a funny feeling about them, like they're spies or something"

"Oh Sakura, that would-" Ino began, but fell silent as she really thought about it. "You're right, what if they are spies!"

"Judging from how they acted at school and stuff, that doesn't seem so unlikely" Ayumi said.

"Do you think we should tell the teachers" Hinata looked a little worried.

"Ha, you kidding me!? Look at the teachers right over there near the 5. I think the teachers already know Saki-chan." Kanna said, pointing over in the direction she was referring to.

"I guess you're right" Hinata replied, giggling slightly.

"I laugh at their misery" Malem said, an evil grin on her face.

"That's a mean thing to say Malem-chan" Sakura scolded.

"I know" Malem replied simply.

"Yeah, just a warning for you guys. Those two, Kanna and Malem, are probably the most sadistic people you will ever meet" Kankuro said, "They always torture me and stuff at home"

"Oh Kuro-chan, you know we go light on you. We would be much worse of it weren't for the fact you bake so well" Malem said, flashing him and innocent smile.

"Yeah, his pies are the best" Kanna added.

"Oh really?" Naruto inquired, a mocking grin played on his features.

"Actually yeah. Kankuro is pretty good at baking. Gaara likes his cookies the best" Temari responded.

"Gaara likes cookies in general" Kankuro retorted as Gaara pulled out a box of cookies.

"Cool, cookies. Can I have one?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at him and glared.

"My cookies" he held the box protectively against him.

"Don't even bother Naruto, it's not worth it" Kankuro warned as Naruto reached to grab one out of the box while Gaara had his head turned.

"Yeah, the only people able to escape is cookie wrath are Kanna and Malem" Temari added, indicating to the two girls each absentmindedly grabbing a cookie from the box at the same time, and Gaara letting them.

"It's amazing, they seem to have some sort of spell over him" Kiba said, looking over at the 3.

"It's no spell" Temari responded, "They are just really close. As a little kid, everyone in our village hated and feared Gaara because of his power. Even our dad did. Me and Kankuro didn't hate him, but what he needed was friends. And that is what Kanna and Malem were. They have all been pretty much inseparable since the day they met, which was when they were all babies. Actually, their friendship started on cookies" Temari let out a small laugh, "Kanna and Malem were in this playpen thing and Malem's older brother Deidara gave each of them a cookie. Gaara was placed in there a little while after and without even thinking about it, Kanna broke hers in half and handed part to Gaara. They have been the best of friends since. It's really cute"

"Ahh, that is really cute" Ino said, a nostalgic expression on her face.

"Yeah, and they were drawn even closer by the fact that the only people in out entire village who didn't hate Gaara were Me, Kankuro, Kanna, Malem, Kanna's adoptive older brother Sasori, and Malem's older brother Deidara"

"Alas, tis quite tragic" Sakura said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Quite so, quite so" Ino replied **(me and my friend do that all the time)**

"Sad" Tenten said.

"We pulled through though, together" Temari said, smiling fondly at her friends.

"That's so sweet" Tenten said.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"My youthful classmates, the time for school to start is approaching fast"

"Lee's right. Let's go" Kiba said, throwing out his trash.

The others followed his example and they all ran to the class room, laughing all the way. They were all a little breathless as they took their seats. Anko noticed the bright mood of them all and all of their smiles. _It's good that they are able to smile and act as carefree. Most people would be very panicked at the current situation, but not them. _Anko though, a small smile dancing across her features. "Okay class, today is a special treat" Anko announced, the students all turned towards her, interested, "Today, instead of reading that boring stuff out of the textbooks, I have a little surprise." The class as very curious now, looking at Anko very intently.

"Kakashi and I have been talking, and we think you guys deserve a break, so today we are having an all day picnic at the park! This picnic is complete with your typical lunch and a barbecue dinner, not to mention fireworks tonight! And there will be dango!" Anko finished, looking very excited at the prospect of her favorite treat.

"Really!? Dude, that's awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Anko sensei, what a youthful idea!" Lee commented.

"Yay! A picnic!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"This will be so fun!" Tenten said, eyes alight with excitement.

"YAY!" Kanna and Malem exclaimed, reaching over and glomping Gaara, who had a smile on his face.

"Kankuro should bring some of his home made pie!" Malem said.

"Did you say pie? Kankuro! Go get us a pie now!" Anko ordered. Kankuro sighed and left, coming back a few minutes later with a basket full of baked goods.

"I have an apple pie, a pumpkin, cherry, chocolate chip cookies, and more" Kankuro said, putting the basket on his desk.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Naruto said, jumping out of his seat.

"Wait one second Uzumaki, go change first" Anko ordered, calming the hyperactive blond.

"Yay! Come on girls, time to get ready!" Ino stood up and ran out of the room, dragging the other girls behind her.

"Be quick about it Yamanaka!" Anko called out after Ino's retreating figure. "What are you boys waiting for, off with you too."

"Troublesome, fine" Shikamaru said, getting out of his seat. The boys left, but at a much slower pace than the girls.

"Are we ready yet Anko?" Kakashi asked, sticking his head in through the window. "The van is all loaded and set"

"Not yet Kakashi, I sent the students to change. This is a day for them to have fun and relax, so no need for them to have to wear their uniforms" Anko answered.

"Ah, good plan. How long do you think they will be?"

"Not too long hopefully"

**Here it is! I gave this chapter a much lighter mood, the next one will be the same, the actual picnic. People have been asking for me to bring Orochimaru in, and do not fret, he will make an appearance soon. Also, in case anyone is curious, Sasuke will not run away to Orochimaru. And I may bring the Akatsuki in as good guys. I hope you liked this chapter and please review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**The**

**Authoress**

**Happy**

**So**

**Review**

**PLEASE!!  
Until next time, Ja ne!**


	11. Operation: Matchmaking Picnic part 1

**Yeah, truth be told, when I was writing the last chapter, I just randomly made Anko say that she had a special treat for them, and the whole idea for the picnic was like, spontaneously thought up as I was writing, but I like the idea so it's all good! This chapter is going to be one with a happier mood too, so for all you people who have asked (and there are many) Orochimaru will make his appearance almost definitely next chapter. I have absolutely no idea how long this will be, I just keep writing but I don't see an end any time soon. So yeah, enjoy chapter 11! Oh, and if anyone happens to check out my profile, please vote in my poll!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day Paris Hilton becomes president and my family leaves the country. AKA, never gonna happen.  
**

"I am so excited" Naruto said, literally bouncing up and down in his seat in the back of the van.

"Naruto, for gods sake, it's 8 o'clock in the morning, calm down or I'll make you" Sakura threatened, holding up a fist to show she meant it. It was times like this when her violent side came out.

"H-hai Sakura-chan" Naruto replied meekly, cowering in his seat. A satisfied smirk crossed her face as she reclined in her own seat.

"Now now children, no need to be that way" Anko said, turning around to face them from the front passenger seat. Kakashi was driving.

There were 19 seats in the back of the van (it's a really big van), 8 on each side and 3 across the back of the front seats. The seating was Gaara in the middle seat behind the front with Kanna on his left and Malem on his right. On the left side of the van, the order was (from nearest to the front to farthest) Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, and Ayumi. The right side was Tenten, Neji, Midori, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro.

"We're here" Kakashi announced, pulling into an almost empty parking lot.

"Awesome!" Naruto called out, jumping up from his seat. Ayumi and Kankuro opened the doors in the back and hopped out, the others followed.

"Okay kids, here are the rules.

No using your powers unless absolutely necessary.

No going anywhere with strangers, as if I have to tell you that. But apparently I do, seeing as what happened _last time _Uzumaki.

No leaving the park at anytime before we leave.

We leave at 10:00 tonight, so be ready by then.

We WILL leave people behind if they aren't here by the designated time.

And all the other obvious crap. Now go have fun!

"All right! Party time!" Naruto yelled, running around in circles around her friends. Hinata giggled at his antics, and Sakura and Ino happened to notice this.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino deviously asked, turning to her best friends.

"I do believe I am" Sakura replied, both girls had evil grins spread across their faces.

"Okay guys, I am seeing evil grins here. Whats with the plotting? And why were we not invited?" Kanna stated, suddenly appearing right next to the girls.

"Whoa! I swear, I don't think I will _ever _get used to your tendency to pop up out of no where" Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but seriously. I saw your faces, you were plotting something. And seriously, sinister plotting is my and Malem's specialty" Kanna apologized.

"Ah don't worry Kanna-chan, we were about to get you" Ino replied.

"Oh! Okay! Want me to go get the others!?"

"Please do" Sakura smiled sweetly. Kanna ran off and gathered the other girls.

"Okay Sakura, Ino. Whats the deal here?" Temari demanded as soon as all girls were there, minus Hinata.

"Well" Ino began, exchanging a glance with Sakura, "Me and Sakura-"

"Sakura and I" Sakura corrected.

"Whatever. Well, we have been observing some things and we have come to this conclusion. Hinata likes Naruto, who likes her back. It is plainly obvious on both parties, but they are both completely oblivious to each others feelings and I have a feeling that Naruto is unaware of his own feelings. Anyway, we are gonna try to set them up here. Today. At the park. Any you're gonna help us."

"We're in" Kanna and Malem said at the same time.

"Help my adorable little cousin get her first boyfriend! Are you kidding me! Of course I'm in!" Midori exclaimed.

"Sounds fun, I'm in" Temari said.

"Same" Tenten responded.

"Sounds good to me" Ayumi put in.

"Great, now what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's first ask the boys about some stuff that would work on Naruto" Ino suggested. The others agreed.

Meanwhile, with the boys (minus Naruto, that is)

"I think the dobe has a crush on Hinata" Sasuke said.

"It's really obvious to us, but I don't think that he even realizes it" Kiba added.

"And the sad thing is it's so obvious" Chouji replied.

"And I think Hinata-sama has a crush on him as well" Neji said.

"What do we do then?" Kankuro asked.

"I say we should ask our youthful friends, the girls"

"Lee's right" Gaara said.

"Good idea Lee, the girls are better at this matchmaking stuff than us" Sasuke replied.

"Troublesome, but we should" Shikamaru said, waking up from his nap.

"Indeed" Shino agreed. **((ha ha, that rhymed. Indeed, agreed. XD))**

The boys walked up to the girls as the girls were walking to them. Sakura in the front of the girls, and Sasuke in front of the boys.

"We need your-" They both said at the exact same time. Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed a bit.

"Ladies first"

"Okay, well, here's the deal. Hinata likes Naruto and he likes her back. We wanna set them up, and we need your help" Sakura stated. Sasuke looked at her for a second then burst into laughter. She fumed. "What's so funny!" She demanded, hands on her hips. Sasuke finally stopped laughing enough to answer.

"It's not that. It's just we were gonna ask the same thing". Sakura looked a little shock, but then she too burst out laughing as well. Soon every one was laughing.

Naruto looked over at his friends from the tree he and Hinata were sitting under. Hinata had a blush on her face, but she was very much enjoying her self. Naruto got up and went over to the others, pulling Hinata behind him.

"Hey guys, whats so funny?" He asked as soon as they reached their friends. Sakura and Sasuke looked up at the two new comers and straightened.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked over at the two. Hinata was standing slightly behind the hyperactive blond boy, her face very red. Naruto still had her hand in his, and he didn't even realize it.

"Sooooo you two. What were you doing over there" Sakura asked, a sly grin on her face. Hinata blushed even more at what her friend was suggesting and looked like she was about to faint. Naruto had a confused look on his face and looked over to Hinata for an explanation, only to see her very red and on the verge of collapse. He also noticed that he still held her hand and instantly dropped it.

"Ah! Sorry Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!? Hinata-chan!?" He exclaimed, Hinata finally fainting. Naruto grabbed her and kept calling her name, shaking her shoulders. He looked up at the others, anime tears flowing down, and asked "Whats wrong with her?"

Sakura sighed and looked down at the boy. "She fainted. Go put her somewhere to lie down in the shade" She ordered. Naruto instantly complied and carried Hinata back to the tree they were at before.

"Well" Sasuke commented, "That was. . . strange. At least it'll keep the dobe occupied for a while". Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Hinata-sama has always been like that" Neji said and Midori nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, what should we do?" Kiba asked, sitting down on the grass.

"Well, here's how it will go" Ino began, sitting beside him.

**Cliffie! Sort of. . . This chapter is a longer than my others, yay. This whole picnic thing is turning out longer than I expected, so Orochimaru probably won't come in till 13 or 14. Sorry for all who can't wait to see him. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also please vote in my poll. **

**Reviews **

**Make**

**The**

**Authoress**

**Happy**

**And **

**Update**

**Sooner  
So **

**Press **

**The button**

**Now**

**And **

**Review.**

**Thanks for reading, Ja ne!**


	12. Operation: Matchmaking Picnic part 2

**Sorry for the slightly late update, I was at my grandmas house all weekend and so I wasn't able to update. But now I am! Anyway, I would very much appreciate it if you guys would please vote in my poll! Please? **

**A special shout out to Sachi-sama who submitted a great review that made my day. It gave me great self confidence for this story and just generally made me happy to know that someone enjoys my work. So a big thank you to her.**

**Anywhoo, on to the next installment to Supernatural High School! Also, I have decided to include slight KakaAnko in here as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I just got an awesome Gaara's gourd cosplay bag and a Suna head band!**

"Ino, you're brilliant" Tenten said after Ino had finished explaining the plan.

"I know" Ino replied smugly.

""Really Ino, it's the perfect plan to get those two together" Sakura praised. **(A/N: I actually have no idea what the plan is at the moment XD))**

"Okay okay, we get it. It's a really good idea, now how do we actually pull it off?" Kiba complained.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. Poor foolish Kiba. That part you leave to us. For it is actually quite easy, isn't it girls?" Ino replied, turning to her fellow females who nodded in response.

"If you say so"

"I do"

"Okay people, now get to work" Sasuke ordered.

"Who died and made you boss Uchiha?" Neji demanded, glaring at him.

"Since when was I not Hyuuga?" Sasuke retorted.

"Okay boys, break it up" Tenten and Sakura said at the same time, pulling the boys back before the fight could escalate.

"Oh, whoa!" Tenten said, she had pulled Neji back by his shoulders and was now falling down and pulling Neji with her.

"Wah!" She fell over and Neji fell on top of her in an awkward position.

"Ah, ah" Tenten's face was now a bright red and Neji's was not as dark, but the blush was still there.

"Ooooh!" Sakura and Ino squealed at the same time. They then looked at each other and grinned evilly. They then looked over to Midori who instantly got their message and her own evil grin. She walked over to her brother and said

"Sorry niisan, but you know you want this" and she then pushed his head down right onto Tenten, lips making contact. Both teens faces turned dark red and eyes widened. Midori stepped back and admired her work. The other boys snickered and the girls squealed, for even after Midori had lifted pressure off the two, they still hadn't gotten up.

"Well then, lets leave those two love birds to make out and continue on with our plans" Ino stated.

"Okay Ino-_chan_" Kiba said, emphasizing the chan and slipping and arm around her shoulder. Ino blushed slightly.

_Well, it seems Naruto and Hinata aren't the only ones who will be hooking up today. _Sakura thought, stealing a glance over at Sasuke, who looked at her at the same time and smirked, she turned away and blushed.

Anko watched the students as a devious smile dance on her features. She let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Anko?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"Oh, its just so cute. The students are playing matchmaker among themselves and they have no idea that they are being matched themselves. Its just so funny!"

"Tell me again how I got pulled into this scheme of yours?"

"Because I said if you didn't I would burn all of your Icha Icha Paradise books." Kakashi hugged the book against him protectively.

"You're evil"

"I know!"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"Well it was to me"

The teens were hiding behind some bushes as they watched Naruto and Hinata make polite conversation, much to their aggravation. They did not notice a certain pair of girls slip away from the main group.

Anko and Kakashi continued their slight argument when Kanna and Malem popped out.

"I knew it! You were playing background matchmaker!" They yelled out as soon as they appeared.

"Shh!" Anko hissed, putting a hand over each girls mouth. "I need you two to keep that a secret" Anko pulled her hands away from their mouths "But if you want, you can help me" She finished, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sounds fun"

"Indeed, we are in"

"Good good, this really is an advantage seeing as you two know how all of their minds work better than we do"

"We're happy to be of service. So, who are we setting up?" Kanna asked.

"Well, obviously Naruto and Hinata. And of course Neji and Tenten. Then also Ino and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Temari" Anko replied.

"Perfect" Kanna and Malem said at the same time.

"I know, isn't it just!" Anko squealed in a school girl like fashion. Kanna, Malem, Anko, and Kakashi (who was forced) continued to plot against the others, though for their own benefit of course.

Temari turned around and noticed something.

"Hey guys, where are Kanna and Malem?"

"Troublesome, leave them alone" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, they always ran off and did their own thing at our old school, mostly pranking the teachers and stuff. They never did get caught" Ayumi replied.

"Nice" Kiba said, his arm still around a blushing Ino's shoulder. He seemed to have forgotten that it was there.

"That is something the dobe would appreciate" Sasuke commented.

"Speaking of him, he and Hinata make _such _a cute couple!" Sakura gushed, a dreamy look in her eye. Sasuke smirked at her.

"They really do" Temari replied.

Back with Kanna, Malem, Anko, and Kakashi (we'll call them the matchmakers from now on), they were observing the others.

"Look look! Sasu-chan just can't seem to take his eyes of Sakura-chan!" Kanna exclaimed, pointing at the mentioned couple.

"Well, these kids seem to be doing our work for us, they just need the extra push from us to get going" Anko said.

"Of course, thats how it always is. Back at our old school, we played matchmaker a couple times" Malem commented.

"Well then, we are glad to have such experienced background players of the game of love on our team, aren't we Kakashi?" Anko demanded.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say Anko" He replied absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving his book.

"I am glad that you see it that way" Anko said, grinning at him. Kanna motioned to Malem and they pulled off to one side.

"I think that there is another couple we need to work on, one that Kakashi sensei and Anko sensei can't help us with" Kanna told her companion.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Malem said, a huge grin on her face.

"If you're thinking of hooking up Anko and Kakashi, then yes, I'm thinking what you're thinking"

"Excellent"

"Girls! What are you plotting about now?" Anko called out to them.

"Oh nothing Anko sensei" They replied in unison.

**Well, do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me through a review! What do you think of the added KakaAnko and having them play matchmaker and adding Kanna and Malem to their team? Anyway, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	13. Operation: Matchmaking picnic part 3

**Sorry for the semi-late update (hey, that rhymed), but I am at my cabin and the internet was down for a couple days, but it was finally fixed so now I can update, yay. I just want to say thank you to all you peoples who have stuck with the series the entire time. Thank you all. Anywhoo, I have my friend over at my cabin and we are laughing SO much. One time, my little sister came up to me and was all like quoting this one thing and it went like**

**Deidara: Ino. I am your father.**

**Ino: Then who is my mother.**

**Deidara: My hand.**

**Me and my friend just burst out laughing and did not stop, it was fun. We are just laughing so much, especially at 2 AM. My cabin is in a somewhat foresty area, and I have so. Many. F-ing. Bug bites. It seriously pisses me off! Anyway, I bet you are getting tired of my pointless ramblings, so here is the next chapter!**

Anko was crouching behind a bush, watching her class intently with and evil grin on her face and laughing quietly.

"I am so excited for when lunch starts" Anko said mischievously.

"Oh Anko-sensei, what are you so excited about?" Kanna asked, crouching down next to her teacher, and Malem did the same on her other side.

'Well, you see, I got this love potion from a friend of mine and I spiked most of the food with it, except for some for us." Anko answered, "The potion only works if the food is to one person by another"

"Brilliant, sheer brilliance" Malem commented, a look of awe on her face.

"I know" Anko said smugly, "Hey Kakashi get over here and see this"

Kakashi sighed and got up and and started walking over. Kanna and Malem exchanged glances as well as evil grins. They both scooted away slightly and as Kakashi approached, they tripped him, causing him to fall on top of Anko in a rather suggestive position. Kanna and Malem hurried away, laughing quietly at each other, occasionally looking back at their blushing teachers.

"That was fun" Kanna said to her partner in crime, who nodded in agreement. They then went over to the others to tell them that it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys, we were just talking to the teachers and it is time for lunch" Malem announced.

"Dang" Ino said, "We were just about to put our plan in action"

"Oh well, it can wait till after we eat" Kanna said, pulling her friend over to the food.

Kakashi and Anko had gotten up out of their awkward position, but they were still blushing slightly, or at least Anko was, it was kinda hard to tell with Kakashi with the whole mask thing and all. . .

"Okay kids! Dig in!" Anko announced, a huge grin on her face. When the teachers were not looking, our little double background plotters switched their normal food with the love potion spiked food.

Naruto, feeling sorry for causing Hinata to faint, kept giving her food to eat, causing Hinata to blush. Kiba and Ino were full out feeding each other, as well as Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, and Temari and Shikamaru. Only with those two, it was more of Temari feeding Shikamaru while he lay with his head in her lap. Kanna and Malem observed all this.

"Wow" Malem said, "That potion sure works fast"

"Indeed" Kanna responded. The two then looked over at their senseis. They were acting all lovey-dovey with each other. The two made gagging motions.

"Oh god. Just gag me with a spoon" Malem said, looking at their teachers.

"I do believe that Anko did not anticipate the potion to be _this _effective" Kanna commented.

"Well it was. And this is rather amusing" Malem added.

"Indeed. Look at Gaara-chan and Ayumi-chan, I think that they got some of the love potion too. They make a cute couple too" Kanna mused.

"Yeah, and think about how it will all turn out at the fireworks."

"We are so evil"

"I know, isn't it great!"

"You bet your ass it is"

"Haa" Malem breathed, leaning back and lying down on the grass.

The rest of the day passed with mushy-gushy fluff (seriously, it was a fluffopalooza), evil plotting (Kanna and Malem), gagging (again, Kanna and Malem), and a whole bunch of other crap like that. Finally, the moment we have all been waiting for (drum roll please) The fire works! . . Yeah. . . The authoress is feeling VERY crackish at the moment, so yeah. Anyway, all the people were sitting on a hill waiting for the show to start. The groups were like so: Hinata and Naruto sitting next to each other holding hands, Neji with Tenten in his lap, Sasuke with his arm around Sakura, Shikamaru with his head in Temari's lap, Kiba with his arm around Ino's waist, and Gaara sitting with Kanna and Malem on either side. All the others sat in one big group. Finally the show began and ended and every one was happy. Whoop dee doo. Anyway, now they were on the bus on the way back to the school.

Hinata had fallen asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder and he had fallen asleep with his head on hers. All the other couples were in similar positions all the way back. They finally returned to the school and Kakashi and Anko immediately rushed off somewhere.

"Now where do you think they're going" Malem said in a sarcastic tone.

"At least our plan succeeded" Kanna added.

"What plan?" Sakura asked, coming up behind them.

"The plan to hook up Anko sensei and Kakashi sensei" Kanna answered.

"Oh, I see. Nice job"

The girls then went back to their room and the boys to theirs. They had had a long day and needed their sleep, so they were all asleep very soon. In the morning, there was a feeling of love in the air. It yet again caused Kanna and Malem to gag.

"Malem, this whole atmosphere is making me sick"

"I know Kanna, but we have to deal with it"

". . . Damn"

**Incredibly short chapter, but I am tired and I wanted to get it done, so yeah. I added some GaaraxOC in cause I felt like it. Yeah, for all of you that are wondering OROCHIMARU SHALL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER! Yes he shall, for I, the authoress, says it shall be. So yeah. . . Please review and vote in my poll. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	14. Attack!

**Okay, so I was watching Elektra with my friend (it is the sequel to Daredevil and I recommend both) and we were at the whole scene where she is at her childhood home and the bad guys attack and it we were at the part where she turns on the stove and then throws the candle at it and makes it explode and then I was all like "Kitchen goes boom" and we laughed. I love the movie, but Daredevil was better. Anyway, for anyone who read the previous chapter in about the day or so after I posted it, I made a little change. The parts that were GaaraxMidori are now GaaraxAyumi. Me and my friend made a few adjustments in our pairings, and I have Midori with Itachi instead of Gaara. Also, I added a new choice to my poll and I want to know what you all think of it. I think it sounds like a cool fanfic, but I want the readers opinion. So yeah, I now present chapter 14 of Supernatural High School!**

**Disclaimer: I think you all get it by now, but just in case you haven't gotten it through your thick skulls, I do not own Naruto.**

Tsunade sat at her desk, a grave look on her face. Kakashi and Anko were standing in front of her. Tsunade looked up at the two teachers and her expression darkened.

"I know that you are wondering why I called you here all of a sudden. And here is the reason" Tsunade pushed a piece of paper towards the two. Anko picked it up and started reading, her frown deepening as the letter went on. And as soon as she read the name at the bottom of the page, her face became deathly pale. She set the piece of paper down.

"He- He's coming. He is on his way as we speak."

_Dear Tsunade,_

_How have you been my old friend? I have not seen you in years. As you probably hear, my school had been shut down. I am lonely due to that fact and I will soon be coming to pay you a visit. See you later._

_Yours truly,_

_Orochimaru_

"All of a sudden I have a bad feeling" Ayumi said as they ate breakfast. They all looked at her.

"You know what, so do I" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Anyway" Sasuke said, standing up with his tray, "It's time for class. Lets go." The others followed suit and headed to class.

_I have the same feeling. _Hinata though. A worried expression decorated her features. _And I have a feeling that it is something big._

They got to the class only to find a grim-looking Anko standing in the front.

"I know that you are all in a good mood due to yesterdays picnic, but I have some news that will just ruin it all. I am sorry to you for having to ruin this pleasant atmosphere so quickly, but this is an issue of the up most importance and you need to know about it now." Anko took a deep breath and continued. "On his way to the school at this very moment is none other than Orochimaru." This news received many gasps and pale faces from the students. "We don't know what he wants, his letter made it sound friendly and all, but you can never be too sure with his type. He should be here soon, so I want you all to be on the lookout for him and _immediately _tell a teacher if you see him. Do not try to fight him, just tell a teacher." Anko was about to say something else when the wall burst apart. And standing there in the hole was none other than **(okay, I am positive you all know who it is) **a grinning Orochimaru.

"Hello Anko, long time no see. Aren't you glad to see me?" He greeted her with a sly grin. Anko gagged.

"Oh please, as if anyone would be happy to see some snake freak like you" She scoffed. Orochimaru's grin fell for a second before it returned.

"Now now Anko, that was not a very nice thing to say"

"I really don't give a damn. And if you care, well you can go just screw yourself". Many of the students were discovering a new-found respect for their teacher.

"That is no way to respect your elders, but no matter. I did not come here to scold a foolish child such as yourself."

"The what did you come here for?"

"Why, didn't you know? The girl obviously" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Anko's eyes narrowed.

"What girl and what do you want from her?" She demanded.

"That one of course" he pointed to Hinata. "Do not tell me you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"The girl had something I want." The man replied simply.

"And that would be?" Anko asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"She has a special power that greatly increases that of others" He said. Anko was shocked. _That explains everything. That must be why all of their powers increased so fast. _All the others were shocked too.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto demanded, jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, joining his friend. _What are they doing those idiots! _Anko thought.

"You can't have Hinata-chan! I wont allow it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him.

"Naruto! Kiba! Stop! That man can induce fear in anyone!" Anko yelled at her students.

"Ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled. "Why did you have to spoil all the fun Anko? Bad girls must be punished, aren't I right girls?" He said, looking at Kanna, Malem, Midori, and Ayumi who all have shuddered as if remembering terrible experiences. He then turned to Anko and pulled the skin under one eye, making eye contact with her. Anko's face paled and she let out a terrified shriek. Her hands flew up to the sides of her head and she was kneeling on the ground, whimpering in fear and agony.

"No one defies me without having to pay a price" Orochimaru said, suddenly serious.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, jumping up again. He used his power to create about 9 more of himself.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura cried out, but it was too late, Naruto charged full force at the man, only to be thrown back, slamming into the wall.

"Ku ku ku. Foolish child. Did you actually think you could hit me" Orochimaru said, smirking again.

"Dammit" Naruto said, pushing himself off the ground.

"You children are no match for me. I am too powerful for you. Your only option if you want to remain unhurt is to hand the girl over to me"

Hinata was scared. Okay, that is an understatement. She was positively terrified. She never imagined something like this was even plausible. She had no idea that she had any sort of special power. Sure, they had all been improving at an unthinkable rate, but she never thought that she could be the cause of it! And now this man appears and tells her she has this special power and that he intends to kidnap her. Talk about ruining a girls day. And now, her teacher was on the floor, unable to do anything in her current state. And now unless she was handed over to him, they would have to fight him. And even with all of their abilities combined, did they even have a chance to win?

**Ooh, big drama at the end. Kind of a cliffie, but not really. Anyway, Orochimaru had finally showed up! A lot of people have been looking forward to this part, and it has finally come. Anyway, please review! And also vote in my poll! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	15. Friends are a great thing

**Sorry for the sorta long wait, I have been sick all week, and it sucks. I was reading a manga Negima (highly recommend it, as long as you wont be disturbed by the authors penchant for fan service) and I was thinking this one character, Miyazaki Nodoka, really reminded me of Hinata. Just a thought, but for those who know the series, think about it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Also, I am going to try to start to make these a little longer, just so you know.**

Orochimaru laughed that laugh (which by now was getting rather annoying) down at the frightened teens.

"Giver her too me if you wish to survive" He said to them.

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted, standing up.

"Insolent brat" Orochimaru said, frowning. With a flick of his hand, Naruto was sent tumbling back to the ground with the others who were all huddled in one corner.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said quietly, helping him into a sitting position. The fall had given him a small scrape and Hinata felt a twinge of guilt. It was all her fault that Naruto had that wound, because Orochimaru had come here for her. And all of her friends refused to give her up, they protected her no matter what. Hinata felt her eyes well up with tears. They were such good friends. She had never had people care about her so much before, it was touching. But she didn't want to see them get hurt any more. Maybe she should just give her self up to Orochimaru so he wont hurt her friends. The decision was troubling Hinata, but before she could justify which would be better, the door burst down and in came Kakashi followed by the other staff.

"Not so fast, Orochimaru" The man growled, one hand crackling with lightning.

"Ku ku ku" Orochimaru laughed (really, it was seriously annoying the kids now), "Sorry, but you won't be catching me today" and with that he disappeared. **(sorry, I don't want the final battle to happen just yet, I wanna keep this fic going a little while longer). **

"Tch, he got away." Kakashi hissed.

"No surprise the, Hatake" One of the teachers, Genma, said.

"I guess. Wheres Anko?" He asked turning to the students still huddled in the corner (wow, it must be pretty crowded in there) who pointed to the unconscious form of their teacher and Kakashi rushed over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"What happened to her" He asked them (Kakashi is being unusually serious today, isn't he).

"W-well" Hinata spoke up, "H-he did this w-weird t-thing where he p-pulled his s-skin down u-under his eye a-and Anko fell u-unconscious".

"I see, he used his powers on her." Kakashi turned to the other teachers, "I'm gonna take her down to the health office. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai stay here and help the students here, the rest of you go to your own classes."

"Sure" A woman with black hair and red eyes, they assumed that was Kurenai, answered. **(oh yeah, ****and I changed Ayumi from being related to Kurenai for other fics, but they will still be sisters in this one, but just for future reference)**

"I guess" A man with short brown hair and brown eyes with a cigarette in his mouth answered. Must be Asuma.

"Of course my youthful rival Kakashi! With the powers of youth, I shall help the youthful students!" A man who looked like an older version of Lee exclaimed. That had to be Gai. From what they had heard from their class mate Lee, Gai was his role model as well as his adoptive father.

"Oh Gai-sensei! How youthful!" Lee shouted, the 'flames of youth' burning passionately in his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Cut the crap and get to work already!" A very annoyed Kakashi yelled, ruining the father/son/teacher/student moment. And who wouldn't be annoyed when your girlfriend (or boyfriend for that matter) was unconscious and most likely in pain, or at least mental pain? I mean seriously people, Kakashi isn't as heart less as many of you may have been lead to believe. Any way, after the moment had been ruined, Kakashi stormed out of the class room and the others teachers (minus Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai mind you) followed suit.

"Okay, lets get these desks back up" Kurenai said after surveying the room. In the earlier panic, most of the desks had been knocked over and yeah. Soon all the desks were back up (seeing as there were more people than desks after all and not all desks had been knocked over. . .)).

"So, what do we do about the hole" Asuma asked.

"Well" Tenten answered, "If you get me enough metal, I could make a cover for it. The teacher looked at each other and shrugged.

"Gai, please go get us some scrap metal. A lot of scrap metal" Kurenai asked politely.

"Of course youthful blossom of teachers!" He exclaimed, running out of the room yelled out random things about youth and metal. The people in the room sweat dropped then got back to work.

"Well, now lets get rid of the rubble-" Kurenai began to say, only to see said rubble being turned into sand and cleaned up by Gaara. "Never mind then. Lets pick up all these papers."

They all went around the room picking up papers and stuff. They were soon done, and Gai returned with a wheel barrow so over flowing with scrap metal, it defied physics that it was able to not topple over.

"Youthful people! I have returned with the metal!" He shouted upon entering the room.

"Good job Gai. Will that be enough Tenten-san?" Kurenai asked the girl.

"More than" She replied, cracking her knuckles. She focused on the metal and soon it all came crashing down in a pool of liquid, flowing to the hole where it formed a cover over it and hardened instantly. The teachers looked at her some what shocked and Neji was some what proud of his girlfriends accomplishments.

"Very good. Now then, that takes care of the clean up. Off to lunch with you all. Afternoon classes have been canceled, so you have free time after that. You are not allowed to leave the campus though." Kurenai announced.

"Really!" Naruto asked, looking slightly excited.

"Yes, you all experienced a traumatizing situation, not to mention both of your teachers are in an unable state for teaching." Kurenai replied.

"Oh yeah. . ." Naruto said, some of the excitement fading. His smile returned again and he shouted "Come one Hinata-chan! Lets go get some ramen!" and grabbing the girls wrist, he ran out of the room with a blushing Hyuuga heiress in tow.

"That boy definitely likes her, though I am not too sure that he knows that" Kurenai commented.

"Yeah Oneechan, we have been trying to hook them up. Almost succeeded yesterday too" Ayumi said.

"Really. I see. Good luck with that. And get to lunch" Kurenai said as she walked out of the room, dragging Asuma behind her.

"Well you heard her, lets get going" Sakura said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Ino yelled, grabbing Kiba's hand and they ran to the cafeteria. The others followed at a more reasonable pace. They got to the cafeteria only to find complete chaos. Apparently the news of Orochimaru's attack had already reached the ears of the entire student body. They were all bombarded with questions about it. Over near their table, they could see Naruto and a very red Hinata being surrounded by people.

"Okay, this is getting annoying" Sakura growled. Finally she snapped. "LEAVE US ALL ALONE BEFORE I KICK YOU ASSES INTO NEXT WEEK! CHA!"

"SHE REALLY CAN DO THAT! I'VE SEEN PEOPLE FLYING THROUGH THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUME BEFORE FROM THAT!" Kanna added. Sakura looked at her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah" Malem answered. "It is so funny to see them flailing around and stuff"

"Yeah, that is amusing" Kanna added, giggling. People left them alone after that. Malem grumbled about them being 'spoil sports' for a while.

"That really was a traumatizing experience" Sakura said, the others agreed.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata burst out. "That was all because of me! If I had gone with him, none of you would have been hurt" Hinata was now on the verge of tears. They looked at her for a second before they all burst out laughing. Hinata gave them a confused look.

"Don't be silly Hinata-chan!" Ino said, smiling at her.

"We wouldn't want you to go with him. Ever. CHA!" Sakura said, her more violent side coming out again.

"Yeah Hinata-chan" Naruto said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and causing her to blush, "I would kick anyones ass that tried to take you away" Hinata's blush darkened considerably after that.

_'That is about as good as a confession' _Ino though, grinning mischievously.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said, smiling sweetly up at him. A faint blush crossed his cheeks. _'She is so cute' _He thought before grinning down at her. "No problem Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah Hinata, you're our friend, and friends look out for each other" Sasuke said, smiling slightly as he looked at all of his friends.

"Aw, teme is going soft!" Naruto teased.

"Hey!" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Baka! Sasuke is just being nice! No need to go ruining that Naruto!"

"Yeah Naruto, seriously" Kiba added, grinning.

"Though Hinata, you are a nice person, there is no way we'd let a mean person like Orochimaru get you" Chouji said. The others all agreed.

"Indeed Hinata, we will take him down next time he dare darken our door step" Shino said. Hinata's eyes were tearing up again.

"Oh guys! Your are the best friends ever!" She cried out.

"GROUP HUG!" Ino yelled pulling them all in a tight embrace with Hinata in the center. Ino also made sure that Naruto was right next to her.

They were all smiling after that, especially Hinata.

"Let's have a movie marathon since there are no afternoon classes" Ino suggested, hugging Hinata after exclaiming she was 'the cutest little girl ever'.

"That's a great idea" Temari said.

"Yeah, I love it!" Tenten added.

"I'm game" Kankuro said.

"How youthful!" Need I even say it, Lee.

"I must say, that is a good idea" Neji said. Ino stuck her tongue out playfully at him and he only smirked at her.

"I'm with my brother" Midori put in.

"We're in!" Kanna and Malem shouted.

"I am as well" Gaara said.

"Troublesome, but sure" Again, need I say it, Shikamaru.

"Well then, lets go! But first lets change! Lets make it a pajama party!" Ino shouted, dragging all the girls with her off the their room to change.

For the rest of the day they watched a lot of movies from sappy chick flics to action-packed adventures to terrorizing horrors (Hinata was clinging to a very happy Naruto through those, as well as most of the other girls to their boys). All in all, every one had a great time and they all went to bed some what late with all sad feelings that may have been there completely erased from their minds. Hinata was especially happy. She never thought she would have such good friends, but look at her. They were so willing to help her, it just made her so happy. In her mind, it was the perfect way to spend a day. Hinata was able to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

**So how did you all like it? Plenty of NaruHina fluff. . . I think. Anyway, my longest chapter yet. And yes, Final battle is coming later, so this fic isn't going to end for a while. A lot of friend ship moments, it was so touching. Anyway, I hoped you all like it and please review! Also vote in my poll! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	16. Random Friday with no plot!

**Hey people! I started a new story, it's called Infernus Scholasticus, please check it out!**

**Also check out Behind These Walls by Skye Charcol Marie. It is a really good story, as are her other works. She is also a good friend of mine and she deserves more readers for the great job she does with her writing!**

**Also listen to some songs by Emilie Autumn, they are really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, plain and simple.**

Hinata woke up with the drama from the previous day occupying a small space in the back of her head.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're awake" Hinata's vision was taken up by a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Good morning Ino-chan" Hinata said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Anko-sensei is still unable to teach, so we have the day off. And it is Friday too." Ino replied.

"Oh, ok" Hinata said,standing up.

"Yup, and today you, me, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are all gonna go somewhere together."

"What about the others?"

"Kanna, Malem, Midori, and Ayumi are going to visit some friends of theirs for the weekend, a group of people with powers called the Akatsuki. Apparently they also have some relatives in that group, Gaara is also going to keep an eye on them. Anyway, Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Kankuro are doing some guy stuff since the others got to go with us. That answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Glad to be of service. Now lets find you an outfit. Actually, all of our outfits." Ino ran over to the closet and started rummaging through it. For Hinata she grabbed a pair of white pants with a light blue ribbon belt, a white and blue striped shirt with three quarter sleeves, a pair of white flats, and a light blue beret hat to complete the ensemble, she also put her hair into two braids that went over her shoulders with light blue bows tying them off. For Sakura she pulled out a knee length brown and pink pleated plaid skirt, a pink three quarter sleeve sweater that exposed her shoulders with a brown tank top to go underneath, and a pair of short, lace up brown boots, she also had crossing bobby pins on each side of her head keeping her bangs back. For Temari she grabbed a pair of flared dark wash jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt, a brown jacket with a very short collar that was up, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. For Tenten, it was a pair of flared jeans with the legs too long and the knees ripped, a tight camo t-shirt, a black unzipped hooded sweater, and black converse. For herself she got a black tank top with a gray short sleeved shrug sweater, a black and read pleated plaid mini skirt, gray thigh high socks with black flats, and a red ribbon was added to her pony tail.

"There, we all look fabulous for our day out." Ino said, satisfied with the finished project of dressing them all up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Ino. As long as you had fun" Temari said, walking out the door. The others followed her.

"Good morning guys!" Ino called out to the boys. All of them were sitting at the table, minus Gaara since he and the other girls had left earlier that morning.

"Morning!" Kiba called out.

"Good morning! Wow, you look really cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted, causing Hinata to blush several shades of red. The others exchanged greetings and the girls sat down for breakfast.

"Well, it was nice seeing you youthful girls, but it is time my youthful comrades and I departed" Lee said as he, Kankuro, Chouji, and Shino stood up and left.

"Well then, since they are gone how about we head out as well" Sakura suggested, the others nodded to show their agreement.

"So what do we do today?" Temari asked, stretching her arms above her head as they walked out into the fresh air of the new day.

"Something fun!" Ino cried out, jumping up and thrusting her fists into the air.

"Yes, but what should that be?" Sasuke asked. Ino stopped walking for a moment to think then declared that Hinata should choose what they do. Hinata was slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention, but was able to decide what to do.

"We could go bowling?" The shy girl suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! Great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, giving the girl a big hug.

"Yeah, I love the idea" Tenten said.

"Only because you always beat everyone with your constant strikes" Kiba accused. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I say we go" Sasuke said and the others agreed with him.

"So where is the nearest bowling alley?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, troublesome. Follow me" Shikamaru said, heading off in a direction down the street.

"Should have known the lazy ass would know where to go" Temari commented. They soon arrived at the bowling alley and got their shoes.

"Yeah! Another strike!" Tenten cheered after her fifth strike in a row.

"Dammit Tenten, why do you have to be so good!" Kiba complained.

"Hey, I have perfect aim, not to mention the fact there is metal in these bowling balls" Tenten retorted. Her reasoning made perfect sense to the others. During the game, Naruto tried to cheat by making the ball duplicate so that there were enough balls to knock all the pins down, but Sakura hit him as soon as he did so and he returned it back to one ball. Sakura almost made the ball go through the wall when she rolled it too hard, but luckily she was able to use her powers to make it not as strong. They all had fun during the game, and of course Tenten won.

"That was fun, what now?" Tenten said as they left the alley.

"Yeah, cause you won" Kiba grumbled.

"Lets' get some lunch" Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay, good idea Shika, I say pizza." Ino said. The others agreed, except Naruto who wanted ramen, but when _doesn't _he want ramen. But he decided pizza was fine too. So they ate and returned to the school.

"I had fun today" Sakura said.

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto replied.

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"Stop it you two" Sakura said, knocking them both on the head.

"Ouch Sakura-chan! What was that for!?" Naruto demanded, glancing at Sakura. The look on her face said it all. "Fine, fine" Naruto grumbled, looking away.

"A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, all of a sudden at his side.

"Yup, I'm fine" Naruto ginned at the girl. Hinata blushed slightly at their proximity so she stood up, she held her hand out to Naruto and helped him stand up as well.

"So what do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"How about we go to the gym and train." Neji suggested. They all sweat dropped, what was it with Neji and training?

"Might as well. But instead of doing it in the gym, lets go train out in the back yard. There is a pond for Hinata to train with, and also a lot of dummies we can use" Ino replied.

"Great idea Ino-chan." Hinata said, smiling at her friend. Hinata seemed to smile a lot more since she came to Konoha Academy for the Naturally Gifted. They all headed to the back yard. Hinata had an idea. There was something that she wanted to try to do with her ability. She walked over to the edge of the water and paused for a second to focus her powers then took a tentative step out onto the surface of the pond. The water held up so she put her other foot on. The water was holding her so she continued walking.

"I did it!" Hinata cried out, all the others looked to her only to see the Hyuuga girl standing in the center of the pond. Eyes popped out of heads.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan! That is awesome! How did you do that!" Naruto yelled, running over to the water. Hinata seeing this, waved her hand intending to make a path of ice for the boy, but instead accidentally froze the whole lake solid. Insert more eyes popping, including Hinata's.

"Whoa Hina, overkill much." Tenten said.

"Ah! Gomen! I only intended to freeze a path for Naruto-kun so that he wouldn't fall into the water, but instead I froze the whole lake." Hinata replied.

"Wow Hinata, that is awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey, I have an idea! Lets take this chance to ice skate outside in this warm weather!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, lets." Temari said.

"I know where they have a bunch of skates" Sakura said, running off.

"I'll go with her" Sasuke said, turning to follow the girl.

"Have any of you not skated before?" Hinata asked. Naruto raised his hand nervously, as did Shikamaru only he said troublesome before he did.

"I can teach you" Hinata said, smiling at the blond boy. He perked up instantly.

"Really Hinata-chan! I bet you are really good! I am so lucky to have you teach me!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging her. Cue blush from Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke soon returned with the skates and everyone grabbed a pair. Hinata was the first on the ice, and she was very good.

"Wow Hinata, you are good" Temari said, joining the younger girl on the ice.

"Thank you Temari-chan" Hinata thanked. Temari skated over to the edge of the pond.

"Come on lazy ass, you are going to skate whether you like it or not" Temari said, dragging Shikamaru onto the ice.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled, falling flat on his behind as soon as He stepped onto the pond.

"Oh come on, you weren't even trying" Temari scolded, manipulating the air currents to push him up.

"Tch, troublesome. Fine." Temari then proceeded to teach _coughcough_force_coughcough _Shikamaru to ice skate.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I will help you." Hinata said, gliding over to the boy who was struggling to keep his balance and stand up on the ice.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed the arm that Hinata had extended.

"It's really not that hard" Hinata said, showing Naruto how to properly stand on the ice so that he wouldn't fall over. They continued to skate for the next few hours, only it started to get a little slippery from the melting ice. After they went in, the had dinner and then retired to the student lounge for the rest of the evening doing random things that I am too lazy to think up. They finally went to bed thinking up plans for the weekend to come.

**So how did you all like it? Just so you know, I will be skipping the weekend since it would just be pointless to try and write it. Anyway, I hope you all like it, please review! **

**Also please read my friends story! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	17. Encounter! What is going on?

**Oh. My. God. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I have just been having writers block, and then summer was ending so I was focusing on other things (that, and spazzing about high school) and then school started, and we have had over an hour of homework each night since day one! Not fun, trust me. Anyway, I now give you the long overdue next chapter of Supernatural High School!**

**And I must give credit to ninjafan101 for he gave me the idea that is the entire reason I was able to even write this chapter! Oh, and read his fics, they are really good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor shall I ever. So sad.**

Hinata sighed and continued to stare out of the window. They all had fun on Friday, but now it was Monday and class was back on track.

"Alright maggots, due to my absence, we are going to work extra hard today and these next few days!" A very hyper Anko announced, extracting a few groans from Hinata's classmates. "Hey hey, no complaining, you've had these past few days to relax, so now I get to work you all to the bone!" Anko said, looking very excited. People were scared, and the cause of that was the insane look on their teachers face. This did not bode well for them, not at all.

The day had passed, Anko had driven them like slaves. Now all the girls lay on their beds, hardly able to lift a finger due to exhaustion.

"There has to be a law against working students like that." Ino said.

"I don't know, this school may be a special case." Sakura replied, Ino grimaced.

"That was the hardest, most exhausting class ever, I swear." Tenten commented.

"Lets just hope that she doesn't work us like that tomorrow." Temari added. They all shuddered at the thought of another day like the one they just experienced. It was not fun, to say the least. None the less, all girls were shortly sound asleep. The rest of the week was similar to the first day, much to the dismay of all of our favorite characters. The only one who was happy about all this was Anko. But then again, this is Anko we're talking about. Anyway, moving on.

Friday rolled around again and they were let out of class, relieved to be free. Kanna, Malem, Midori, and Ayumi ran off to do something and Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Lee had something of their own to do, leaving only Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata. They walked on as if it was nothing, which it was. They had almost reached the dorms as the sun began to slip behind the clouds when a couple shadows crossed their path. They looked to see none other than the sound 5 approaching them.

-

"What do you want?" Ino demanded. Tayuya sneered at her.

"Oh well, if it isn't little miss blondie. Miss I-am-so-much-more-powerful-than-you-and-a-total-bitch." Tayuya replied in a cruel tone. This just made Ino angry.

"Excuse me?" She said in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

"You heard me." Tayuya replied with a smirk, crossing her arms and jutting out hip out to the side.

"Why I outta-" Ino began, reaching her fist back but Sasuke stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, don't. It's what they want." Sasuke warned. Ino sighed and lowered her fist.

"Your right." Ino replied. They walked away from the Sound 5, but not before Tayuya yelled something after them.

"Don't think it's over, princess. We will be back."

-

Hinata sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She did not like Tayuya. So she was imagining herself stabbing Tayuya with long, sharp icicles.

"Whats up, Hina?" Tenten asked, plopping down on her bed.

"Envisioning torturing Tayuya." Hinata replied bluntly.

"Ooh, sounds fun." Tenten said with a grin.

"Indeed it is."

"Nice."

"Whatcha talkin about, girlies?" Ino asked, joining them on the bed.

"Torturing Tayuya." Both replied simultaneously .

"Can I help?" Ino asked, looking eager. Tenten laughed.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" The brunette said.

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed, draping herself across the bed.

"Lights out girls! We have a busy day ahead of us!" Anko ordered, sticking her head in the door.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." They all chorused.

"Well, you heard Anko, let's get to sleep." Temari said.

-

"Okay Maggots, I have an announcement to make." Anko addressed the class the next morning. They all looked up at her expectantly, wondering what it was she had to say.

"The headmaster of this school, Namikaze Minato, is going on an important, classified mission. He shall be gone for a short while so Sarutobi-sensei, the previous principal, shall be taking his place while he is gone."

The reactions were mostly indifferent shrugs. Naruto was a little put out, but soon perked up. After that they got to work and true to her word, Anko did in fact work them till they were exhausted.

The girls returned to their dorm to rest a bit until dinner.

"So what is Sarutobi like?" Hinata asked the others who had been here when he was still headmaster, Tenten and Temari.

"Sarutobi? He's cool. Really nice." Tenten answered.

"Yeah, though he can be strict too." Temari added.

"Nothing to worry about then?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Both girls replied.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" Tenten said, hopping off her bed and incidentally, falling flat on face. The others laughed and they headed to dinner.

-

"Hey all!" Sakura said, slipping into a seat next to Sasuke, who smirked.

_I wonder why. _Thought Hinata, taking the open seat next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, do you know anything about your dads mission thing?" Kanna asked.

"No." Naruto replied bitterly, "He wouldn't tell me anything." **(and I want pizza...)**

"He must have had his reasons." Sakura said with a shrug.

"I guess..." Naruto replied, looking a bit dejected.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm sure he'll tell you when all is said and done." Hinata said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a sweet smile. Sasuke and Sakura, who were sitting directly across from the two saw a small blush appear on the blonds cheeks. They exchanged glances with a smirk.

Dinner soon ended and people went their separate ways, leaving the same ten people from the previous night in one group.

"Seems like it's just us." Kiba said with a smirk as they walked. And again that night, at the same place as before, they were intercepted by the sound 5.

"What do you want this time, Tayuya?" Ino demanded. Tayuya sneered.

"Again, being her royal bitchiness are we?" The redhead asked.

"You are the one who is a bitch." Ino replied, visibly angering Tayuya.

"As if!" She shouted, anger levels rising at a very fast pace.

"Temper, temper." Ino said, tut-tutting and shaking one finger.

"You are such a bitch!" Tayuya yelled at her.

"Whatever." Ino said with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse me." Ino made a slight motion to leave, but with a flash of red, she was thrown to the ground with Tayuya standing over her. Ino sat up and clutched one cheek. She pulled her hand away to reveal the bruised, red skin.

It was on.

**Yeah, yeah. I know, it was short. But would you rather pointless filler crap or action? Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I don' know When I'll have the next chapter out, but hopefully soon! Anyway, until next time, Ja ne!**


	18. Fights, lessons, and what not

**I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!! You see, I was reading this story, so I can know what's going on and stuff so I could update, and then I got all pumped and here we are... YAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry for the wait! I hope there won't be such a large one ever again!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Skye Charcol Marie who is currently suffering through her end of the year projects. She's been working on one for 7 hours, isn't done yet, and it's only the first of three.**

**At least my writing ability has increased since I last updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, what more can I say?**

_-Recap (since it's been so long)-_

"_What do you want this time, Tayuya?" Ino demanded. Tayuya sneered. _

"_Again, being her royal bitchiness are we?" The redhead asked._

"_You are the one who is a bitch." Ino replied, visibly angering Tayuya._

"_As if!" She shouted, anger levels rising at a very fast pace._

"_Temper, temper." Ino said, tut-tutting and shaking one finger._

"_You are such a bitch!" Tayuya yelled at her._

"_Whatever." Ino said with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse me." Ino made a slight motion to leave, but with a flash of red, she was thrown to the ground with Tayuya standing over her. Ino sat up and clutched one cheek. She pulled her hand away to reveal the bruised, red skin. _

_It was on._

_-_

"What was that for." Ino demanded, standing up. Her temper was rising, and fast.

"What else blondie, I wanna fight. You and me, her and now. No powers." Tayuya replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" Ino said, easing into a fighting stance.

**((I just have to warn you all, this is my first time EVER writing a fight scene, so I can't say how it'll turn out. I've read a bunch, seen movies with them, taken karate, but never written a fight scene.))**

"You don't stand a chance." Tayuya mocked as she and Ino faced each other, neither moving.

"Psh, as if." Ino said, the picture of calm. Suddenly, Tayuya lashed out, her fist flying toward Ino's face. Ino caught her fist just as it was about to hit and twisted Tayuya's arm behind her back, a pained look crossing the girls face. Tayuya struggled and threw Ino off her, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Tayuya then aimed a kick toward the fallen girl who rolled to the side to avoid it. Ino pushed herself up and did a roundhouse kick, getting Tayuya in the stomach. The other girl doubled over in pain, the breath knocked out of her. Ino grabbed her shoulders and made to knee her in toe face, but Tauya put up her hands to block the knee at the last second. The red head then successfully landed a punch on the blond, getting her on the same cheek she had hit earlier. As this was all going on, everyone else stood to the side, not doing anything. Ino was knocked down by Tayuya's punch, but she got to a crouch and did a sweeping kick that caused Tayuya to crash to the floor on her stomach. Ino was on her before she could move, pinning both arms behind her back and kneeling on her legs. The victor was clear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anko demanded, coming up to the crowd. She pushed the teens aside until she reached the two fighting girls. "You two, what are you doing?"

"Tayuya attacked me and I was defending myself." Ino replied, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Defending yourself? It looked more like a fight to me." Anko said and Ino smiled innocently. Suddenly, Anko waved her hand and they all saw Tayuya fall to the ground, clutching her ears. Ino gave her a questioning stair. "She was about to attack you when your back was turned." Anko answered, "How cowardly. You are coming with me to the principles office. Ino, you are free to go." Anko said, smiling at her student and grabbing Tayuya by the arm and dragging her off toward the school. "You four, her friends, you are coming with me too." She said over her shoulder and the rest of the sound 5 followed reluctantly.

"Ino, you were great!" Sakura said, hugging her friend after the other were out of sight.

"Yeah, you totally kicked her ass!" Naruto said, giving her a high five.

"Thanks guys." Ino said, wincing at her hurt cheek.

"Here." Hinata said, handing her a handkerchief filled with ice.

"Thanks Hinata." Ino thanked, accepting the makeshift ice pack.

"Where'd ya get the ice?" Tenten asked.

"I froze the moisture in the air, is all." Hinata replied with a shrug.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes bulging.

"It's easy, at least it is now." Hinata said.

"Man, we have gotten powerful." Sasuke commented, his signature smirk dancing on his features.

"I guess we have." Ino said with a giggle.

"Enough dilly dallying people, let's get back to the dorms!" Temari said, shooing them all toward the school.

"Right-o Tema-chan!" Sakura smiled.

-

The next morning something seemed different.

"Hey Anko-sensei." Tenten asked, realization dawning on her, "Where are Kanna, Malem, Ayumi, and Midori?"

"They are on a mission for the school since they have more field experience with their powers than you guys." Anko replied.

"And what happened to those guys from last night?" Ino asked while those guys who were not present at the fight gave her confused looks.

"Ah, they are currently in the custody of school authorities. Beyond that, I'm not allowed to say." Anko replied.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked Naruto under his breath.

"Ino and Tayuya got into a fight. Ino totally kicked her ass and got off, too." Naruto replied just as quietly.

"Sweet." Kankuro grinned.

"What are you two back there whispering about!" Anko demanded, facing Naruto and Kankuro.

"I simply asked a question and Naruto simply answered." Kankuro replied smoothly.

"No getting smart with me kid." Anko grinned maliciously.

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth." Kankuro defended.

"Whatever. We need to get to class. As of today, due to the threat of our current situation, the schedule is changing up a bit. Book work is out." Cue cheers from the class. "Instead, we are going to be teaching you something we should have done a long time ago. Self defense, hand to hand combat, taijutsu, martial arts, kenpo, whatever you wanna call it, that's what you're learning. As we saw with Ino here last night, your power training has already given you increased stamina, agility, and strength. Now we just need to mold it into a constructive form. Yes, Neji?" Anko said to the Hyuuga who had his hand raised.

"Well, Hinata-sama and I are already quite proficient at martial arts, seeing as our family teaches it to every member from a young age." Neji informed the teacher.

"That's fine. You and Hinata can just spar with each other then while the others learn." Anko said, waving her hand dismissively. "Now come on, to the gym!"

-

"Okay, whatever anyone has said before, THAT was the most tiring lesson ever!" Ino panted, collapsing on her bed. They had all spent the entire day learning how to fight with only small, occasional breaks and then one for lunch before the day ended.

"I couldn't agree more." Tenten said, attempting to lift her arm but failing.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad." Hinata said from her position perched on her bed.

"Hinata, how are you the only one not on the brink of death here!" Temari asked exasperatedly.

"Because, I've been doing all day training like this since I could walk." Hinata replied matter of factly.

"Wow, your father must be mean." Sakura said.

"Oh no, it wasn't my father who did that." Hinata defended, shaking her head, "It was the training master, the one who taught all the kids in the family. Whenever I trained with my father, he was much kinder in that respect. The training master was just a bitter old man who was jealous of us all because of our youth, so he work us half to death whenever he could. We all just got used to it eventually." Hinata shrugged.

"I see." Ino said thoughtfully.

"Whatever. Let's just get to sleep, I'm on the brink of unconsciousness here anyway." Sakura said. They all agreed and Hinata went to turn out the lights since she was the only one who could stand. It was not long before they were all drifting off into their own dream lands amid fantasies of beating up all their enemies. Aren't these girls just sweethearts?

-

The next day was the same, as was the next, and the next. Each day they improved greatly and each day, the found themselves less exhausted at the end of it.

"I guess your special power doesn't only apply to powers." Naruto said to Hinata as they sat down to lunch one day.

"And boy are we glad." Temari added, nearly draining her water bottle in one go.

"I guess so." Hinata said with a smile.

"Indeed, your jyuuken has improved greatly since we started." Neji complimented his cousing.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan." Hinata replied.

"I just wonder how long they are gonna keep this up." Sasuke said and they all agreed.

"I also wonder if they are gonna teach us anything else after this." Tenten commented.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well, if they're teaching us hand to hand combat, what if they teach us how to use weapons like swords and stuff next." Tenten answered.

"That would be awesome!" Naruto said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"I think Tenten has a point." Shikamaru agreed.

"Maybe they'll do it soon since we are clearly so good at martial arts." Kiba said with a grin.

"Yeah, maybe." Sakura said, a far away look in her eyes.

"What's up Sakura?" Ino asked her friend.

"Well, it's just, things have seemed so quiet the last few days regarding Orochimaru. I'm just wondering when he'll show up next." The girl confessed.

"I be we scared him off last time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, wishful thinking, Uchiha." Neji jabbed.

"He will be back though, that much is for sure." Shino added and they all agreed on that.

"Well, let's not let the future get us down!" Ino all of a sudden exclaimed.

"I agree, let's focus on now, focus on getting stronger and we can deal with Orochimaru when the time comes." Temari nodded. After that, the atmosphere was considerably lighter as the teens resumed their chatting, unaware of the pair of yellow eyes that watched them, unaware of what was to come.

**There! I finished! And it not too long a time too. Who knows how long it'll take me to write the next chapter? Anyway,**

**Be**

**Nice**

**And**

**Please**

**Review!**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


	19. Tension, tension, and more tension

**Heya people! Here I am, updating because I want to finish this fic up soon, so there will most likely be only a few chapters left. Sad, I know, but after this is done I'm going to (possibly) start the fic that is winning my poll. Here is the summary:**

**NaruHina- Naruto is an outcast at his school until one day, he is approached by a teacher from 'konoha academy for the gifted' asking him to attend the school reputated to be full of snotty rich kids. He accepts anyway, wanting a new start, and when he gets there, he is in for a BIG suprise. This is no school for rich kids, it is a school for people with supernatural abilities!**

**I guess that one is winning because this fic is so popular (compared to my others, at least). Anyway, enjoy!**

**I apologize for the short-ness, but at least I'm updating.**

**Two more chapters left after this! So sad...**

**Dissing o' the claim: Nuff said. (this is my current favorite disclaimer to use)**

-

A few weeks had passed since they started the extra training, Hinata reflected, and their progress was so amazing, it was actually getting a bit annoying. As for Tenten's hopes of weapon training, those were dashed. Anko said something about that would make them too dangerous... Oh well.

"Okay, you are just too good, there isn't really anything more I can teach you. I guess we just have to let you do whatever until after this whole issue blows over, as long as we still get some training in every once in a while. Now get going." Anko shooed the students out.

"Okay, so we pretty much have yet another holiday in school. What do we do now?" Kiba asked the group as they walked out of the classroom.

"I dunno, anyone got anything?" Tenten sighed, her arms up behind her head. No one answered and she sighed.

-

"Are the preparations complete?" Asked a figure completely shrouded in shadow, save for his bright yellow eyes that shone in the darkness.

"Yes they are." Replied a man who was on one knee and his face facing the floor, positioned right in front of the place where the first man sat.

"Good. We shall set out soon. And what I desire shall be mine. Ku ku ku."

-

Lights were flashing. Alarms were ringing. The KANG campus was full of panic. The group ran back to the classroom in hopes of finding one of their teachers. Naruto spotted Anko just up ahead.

"Anko-sensei! What's going on!?" He asked as they all slowed to a stop in front of the harried looking teacher, "Orochimaru hasn't attacked, has he?"

"No," Anko replied in a weary sounding voice, "But the sound five escaped, leaving no trace, confirming our suspicions of their spying for Orochimaru."

"How does that work?" Ino asked.

"Because, there is absolutely no way that they would have been able to escape without help, and an escape of that level definitely means that Orochimaru was involved." Shikamaru answered for the teacher, who nodded to show that he was correct.

"What do we do now, then?" Tenten asked, stepping forward.

"We wait and see what happens. It's all we can do." Anko answered, her face serious and her eyes cold.

-

"I don't feel so good." A slightly nauseas Sakura said to her room mates.

"Why not?" Ino asked, turning onto her side to face the pinkette.

Sakura slung her arm over her eyes, "Too many reasons to be morally decent..."

"Too true, too true." Temari nodded in agreement. The girls were all lying on their own beds, waiting for something- anything- to happen instead of being stuck in this state of the highest tension with nothing, and I mean nothing, to do.

"Am I a bad person for wanting Orochimaru to just attack and get it over with?" Tenten asked in a small voice.

"Not at all, not at all..."

-

"What do you propose we do!?" Anko slammed her hands down and got eye to eye with Minato Namikaze. "We can't let my students take him on alone! They're just kids!" Minato met her gaze and Anko realized just how truly tired and stressed he was, it showed so much in his eyes.

"We don't have any other choice," He averted his eyes, "These kids are our only hope, and I mean only."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" Anko asked, her tone bordering on pleading.

"Absolutely positive."

-

"Ready and launch the first attack!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

"Ku ku ku, victory shall be mine..."

-

"Did you hear that!?" Sakura shot straight up in her bed, the book she had been reading dropped to the floor, completely forgotten. Before any of the girls could reply, alarms started sounding, but not the alarms they heard when the sound 5 escaped. These were more urgent, more warning, screaming to stay away and stay safe.

They could only mean one thing.

Orochimaru had finally attacked.

-

"Over here!" Kiba waved the girls over as the ran down the halls. The school was in a state of absolute chaos, students running this way and that to get to their rooms, teachers ushering the students (though they ignored our heroes), and all the added chaos from the alarms that sounded throughout the entire campus.

"Where do you think they are?" Tenten asked as the groups merged, referring to the enemy.

"I sense a disturbance **(in the force. No, jk) **over near the front entrance." Neji replied and the others nodded before taking off, heading towards the impending battle and towards the even they had been preparing for for a long, long time...

-

**There! Finite! I am finally updating! Isn't it amazing!? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the thrid to last chapter of Supernatural High School. Until next time, ja ne!**


	20. Ultimate showdown part 1

**OMGZZ! I ACTUALLY FINALLY UPDATED!**

**Oh my gosh. I know that this must be getting really old, but I truly am sorry about how long it is taking me to update this gosh darned thing. I mean, as for the next update, I can't make any promises, but I'll try.**

**I lied. There will be two more chapters after this, not one. And they SHOULD come pretty fast seeing as it is finally summer break. Even though my main focus will probably be my Hetalia parody of the Twelfth Night.**

**Dissing o' the claim: 'Nuff said.**

_-Recap (yay!)-_

_"Over here!" Kiba waved the girls over as the ran down the halls. The school was in a state of absolute chaos, students running this way and that to get to their rooms, teachers ushering the students (though they ignored our heroes), and all the added chaos from the alarms that sounded throughout the entire campus._

_"Where do you think they are?" Tenten asked as the groups merged, referring to the enemy._

_"I sense a disturbance **(in the force. No, jk) **over near the front entrance." Neji replied and the others nodded before taking off, heading towards the impending battle and towards the even they had been preparing for for a long, long time..._

"Kukuku."

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the offending man. Said snake teme was standing in the ruins of the front entrance of the school. And lo and behold, standing right behind him, was the Sound 5.

"Those sound 5 bastards!" Kiba yelled and pointed in a style that mimicked Naruto.

"What was that!" Tayuya yelled back, one foot forward and her fist in a threatening position, a swear word on the tip of her tongue.

"Now now, children," Orochimaru interrupted, "No need for such profane exchanges. We are here for one thing and one thing alone. The girl."

"Well, you ain't gettin' her! Cha!" Sakura yelled, holding up her fist.

"You tell 'em Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered her on, pumping his fists in the air. This statement was met with many agreeing nods of heads from their friends.

"I think we all agree with what the youthful Sakura-san has said." Lee nodded his head as if agreeing with his own statement, and was followed with a chorus of 'yeahs' and stuff like that from the others.

"Kukuku, well then. You leave us no choice but to take her by force! Attack!" The sound 5 rushed forward, followed by a group of random, nameless minions who appeared out of no where. The group all braced themselves from the oncoming onslaught of bad guys. But then Sakura stepped forward.

"As if!" And with that, she punched the ground, causing huge chunks of earth to fly into the air, many landing on the enemies, and the entire process impeding the progress of Orochimaru's men.

"Ha, pinky, think that makes you so impressive?" Sakon yelled in a haughty tone.

"Maybe." Sakura countered, hands on her hips, but before the fight could escalate, a column of fire shot forward, into Sakon.

"Got a problem?" Sasuke walked up, wisps of flame dissipating around him.

"Maybe I do. What's it to ya?" Sakon regained his composure and posed for a fight. Sasuke didn't reply. He only sent out another column of flame, one which Sakon was barely able to dodge.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Sakura yelled and entered the fray, delivering a strong punch to Sakon's jaw.

"Tch, immature kids." Ukon spat bitterly.

"Oh, and you're any better?" Ino countered, just as bitter.

"Let me at her." Tayuya stepped forward, still more than a bit angry from their last encounter.

"No." Ukon replied, "I want a chance." And with that, he attacked Ino, who blocked.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, "Don't hurt my friend!" And he too joined in their fight along with Akamaru.

"Well, honey, if you're so itching for a fight, I'm sure I could help you." Temari said, causing Tayuya to turn and face her, "Come on Lazy ass. Let's show this bitch how we fight here at KANG." and with that, yet another fight began.

"And then there were two." Kanna said in a sadistic tone as she and Malem circled the two remaining members of the sound 5.

"Indeed, indeed." Malem agreed, her tone equally sadistic and blood thirsty. The two boys looked nervously at the girls circling them like sharks.

"Here's the plan." Kanna momentarily stopped to face the rest of her friends, "Malem, Gaara and I will take care of this big guy," She jerked her thumb over at Jiroubo, "And Neji and Tenten can take care of freaky arms here." Her thumb jerked toward Kidoumaru. "The rest of you all can take care of the rest of Orochimaru's men. Got it?" They all agreed. "Good. Let's go!"

The only people left were Naruto and Hinata, face to face with none other than Orochimaru himself.

"Kukuku. That's leaves me to deal with you two. An easy task." Orochimaru loomed menacingly over the two teenagers who stood their ground none the less. "Oh how cute. Trying to stand up to me! How ever, it is a useless endeavor." He waved one hand nonchalantly, sending out a burst of power directed straight at Hinata, who was sent tumbling to the ground. As Orochimaru began to approach her, Naruto instinctively stepped in front of her, getting between Hinata and Orochimaru.

"You can't have her." He growled, glaring up at Orochimaru through his bangs, his arms spread out to either side of him.

"How cute again. Trying to defend your little girlfriend." Mocked Orochimaru in a cruel tone. Naruto's only response was to take a deep breath and multiply himself until a wall of Narutos stood between Orochimaru and Hinata.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "That was the wrong choice, boy."

–

**I know, I know, short. But at least I updated, right? And reviews will help the actual second to last chapter come faster, so please review!**


	21. Ultimate showdown part 2

**Dudes and dudettes! Here I am updating a lot less than months upon months later! Aren't you proud of me? Well, only one, epiloguish chapter after this one. Then this fic will be done! That's kinda sad... Anyway, enjoy!**

**This chapter should be longer than the previous one because I have to fit in the entire sound 5 AND Oro getting their asses kicked in their own, individual fight scenes. Be prepared for some epicness.**

**Dissing o' the claim: 'Nuff said.**

-.-

Sakura and Sasuke stood before Sakon, poised to fight.

"I can take the two of you on easy." Sakon boasted, turning his face away from them. Sakura's eyes narrowed. His move was cocky and the wrong one to make, but if gave her a chance. She shot forward, punching out at Sakon, who just barely managed to dodge. "You tried to hit me! You really tried to hit me!"

"That's the point of a fight." The pinkette replied in her kindergarten teacher voice, "To hurt your opponent." She got more serious then, "And my opponent is you." She pointed a single index finger loosely at him. For some reason, this really pissed Sakon off, and he charged forward, blind to everything but Sakura, who had her fist back. This being so, he didn't notice Sasuke's attack heading for him and was hit full force by the flames.

"Gah!" Sakon was sent flying by the attack and crashed to the ground.

"Let me finish him off." Sakura sashayed over to the felled sound five member, gripped him by the collar, and landed a solid punch on his jaw, breaking the bone and knocking him out.

"Well then. One down, four to go." Sasuke shaded his eyes and looked over this his friends' battles.

-.-

"Okay, here's the plan." Ino used her powers to project this into Kiba's mind so that they wouldn't be over heard, "I'll keep him still with my powers, but it will only work for a short time. Hit him fast and hit him hard." Kiba replied by nodding, his eyes (unlike Sakon's) never leaving his opponent.

Ino focused her power and sent out a blast of telepathic energy towards Ukon, hitting her target dead on. The sound five member stiffened as his actions were temporarily taken over by Ino.

"Now!" Ino called through gritted teeth, who was struggling to keep Ukon under her control.

"Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba and the dog shot forward, rotating in a drill-like pattern, both of them slamming into Ukon's stomach at the same time, just as Ino released him so that she could avoid being hurt.

"Two down, three to go." They grinned at each other.

-.-

"Well, it seems Ukon wasn't up to the task." Tayuya grinned maliciously as she looked over at her fallen teammate, "Guess I'll have to take care of that bitch after I get rid of you two." She pulled out a wooden flute and held it up to play when it was jerked out of her grasp by a gust of wind, which danced it's way over to Temari.

"I don't think so." Temari broke the flute over her knee and let the pieces clatter to the ground, "You aren't getting passed us." She set out another gust of air right into Tayuya's stomach, knocking the air out of the girl.

"Bitch." Tayuya growled and lunged at Temari, ramming right into the other girl. They grappled for a few seconds before Temari used her powers to push Tayuya off of her and sending her flying, crashing to the ground where she was promptly hit by a bolt of lightning.

"I thought it would add a nice touch." Shikamaru replied when Temari looked up at him, "Plus, I could sense that the lightning wanted the be released." He held up a hand dancing with sparks.

"Well, whatever. Just two more to go." Temari said as she pushed herself off of the ground.

-.-

Jiroubou didn't fare much better than his teammates. He was immediately restrained by Gaara's sand and then Kanna and Malem, completely forgoing powers, simultaneously delivered flying kicks to his jaw. He didn't stand much of a chance to being with.

-.-

"Dude, how did you get so many arms." Tenten asked, hands on her hips, head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

Kidoumaru paused, "You know, I really don't know." He replied thoughtfully, not noticing the liquid like metal rope type thing flowing along the ground toward him until it was too late, wrapping around his ankles and yanking him up so that he was hanging upside down off the ground.

Neji took this opportunity to finish him off quickly, "Hakke rokujuyonshou." He closed all of Kidoumaru's tenketsu, rendering the last member of the sound five unconscious.

"All that's left is Orochimaru." Tenten has the metal cord throw Kidoumaru towards his teammates, cracking her knuckles all the while.

-.-

"Kukuku, it seems your friends managed to defeat my minions." Orochimaru observed apathetically, a panting and exhausted Hinata and Naruto in front of him, "Oh well." He faced them again and sent another burst of power towards them. They just barely managed to dodge it, rolling to either side of the blast. The rest of his men had been taken out by Naruto and Hinata's friends.

"Dammit, this guy is too tough." Naruto growled and sent another battalion of clones towards Orochimaru, who simply brushed them off like flies.

"Kukuku, you should have realized by now that all of your efforts are futile. I am much too powerful for you two to take on." Orochimaru prepared to send yet another blast of power towards the pair.

"Then how about all of us."

All three heads snapped to face the group of students standing before them. They looked very epic, standing confidently with a sunset behind them, outlining every one of them.

"Fu, you think that will be enough?"

"Not think." Sakura stepped forward.

"Know." Ino finished for her friend, also stepping forward.

"So be it." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, sending out a blast of power towards them, only to have it meet a wall of solid air courtesy of Temari.

"I don't think so." Temari wrapped the air around it power and sent it back at it's caster, hitting him dead on and knocking him back.

"Insolent children!" Orochimaru stood and wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth, "You shall all die for this!"

"No we won't!" Kiba cried and sent himself hurtling towards the snake man in the same drill-like pattern as before. Yet another dead on hit. Soon, all the other teens joined in in using their powers to beat down their nemesis till he was reduced basically to a bloody pulp, devoid of enough strength to even move.

"Our turn." Naruto growled as he and Hinata walked forward calmly. They had been left out of the fight since their friends had showed up, but it was their fight to finish. And that is exactly what they intended to do.

"Hyah!" Hinata used the last of her power to freeze Orochimaru solid.

"Let's finish this!" Naruto called, creating a final few clones, all attacking the frozen Orochimaru, shattering him into a million tiny pieces. Silence fell for a few seconds before it finally hit them. They had beat Orochimaru. He was gone forever. A communal cry of absolute glee and relief rose up among them all. People started jumping up and down, hugging each other, some even cried.

"We did it, Naruto-kun, we did it!" Hinata threw her arms around the boys neck, practically tackling him.

"We did!" Naruto cried, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss right on their lips. Both were too exhausted to truly realize what just happened. In fact, just about then, all of them simply collapsed out of exhaustion, content smiles on all faces.

-.-

**There! The second to last chapter is done! All that is left is the epilogue. I hope you all liked this story!**

**Until next time, ja ne!**

**By the way, I GOT A 4 ON THE AP EUROPEAN HISTORY EXAM! I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY!**


End file.
